LA AGENDA DE LA ARAÑA
by Wolf Prime
Summary: Al haber perdido su trofeo humano por parte de Arcee, Airachnid decide buscar un nuevo éspecimen pero entre los Autobots, eligiendo a alguien quien sin duda le resultará un gran desafío... Arcee/Optimus Prime X Airachnid/ Optimus Prime
1. UNA MENTE RETORCIDA

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: ESTA ES MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA DE TRANSFORMERS PRIME, TOMA PARTE DESPUÉS DE "PREDATORY" ^W^.**

**ALGUNA VEZ SE HAN PREGUNTADO ¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI AIRACHNID QUISIERA COMO TROFEO AL ÚLTIMO DE LOS PRIMES? ESA PREGUNTA ME SURGIÓ AL TERMINAR DE VER ESE ASOMBROSO EPISODIO, TENEMOS ENTENDIDO QUE ESTA DECEPTICON ES UNA CAZADORA Y LOS TROFEOS ES SU PASIÓN, ASÍ QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ ESTA IDEA ^W^. SABEMOS QUE EN EL JUEGO WAR FOR CYBERTRON, OPTIMUS ES NOMBRADO COMO EL ÚLTIMO PRIME POR PARTE DEL CONSEJO DEL PLANETA DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE DE ZETA PRIME, ASÍ QUE SE ME VINO A LA CABEZA QUE SI ÉL ERA EL ÚLTIMO DE LA DINASTÍA, ¿POR QUÉ NO HACERLO UNA "ESPECIE EN PELIGRO DE EXTINCIÓN"?**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA A LO LARGO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CAMBIARA A CATEGORÍA M. LAS PAREJAS INCLUYEN ARCEE/OPTIMUS, AIRACHNID/OPTIMUS.**

**BUENO, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, Y COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ, PERO POR FAVOR PIDO AMABLEMENTE QUE EL COMENTARIO SEA AMISTOSO Y RESPETABLE.**

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSFORMERS PRIME<strong>

**LA AGENDA DE LA ARAÑA**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**UNA MENTE RETORCIDA**

El bosque… un lugar de indicio tranquilo y hermoso paisaje, de resplandecientes lagos con agua cristalina como los diamantes, un color transparente que indicaba bienvenida a cualquier ser vivo habitable… a excepción de uno…  
>Un ser robótico de aspecto femenino y apariencia física arácnida, de una brillosa armadura de color negro como la noche, con toques de amarillo ámbar como la savia de un árbol y penetrantes ópticos púrpura insectoides como los de una avispa; merodeaba entre la orilla de un lago, maldiciendo en una lengua extraña.<br>Las pisadas de la entidad retumbaban como poderosos truenos, a pesar de poseer extremidades delgadas como ramas pero fuertes como el mismo metal.  
>Su nombre de este ente de género femenino se hacía llamar Airachnid, antigua caza recompensas de los Decepticons y depredadora ante el enemigo, los Autobots.<br>Conocida por su forma de torturar y coleccionar trofeos de distintas especies en **"peligro de extinción"**; miraba su reflejo con enfado y maldad, no por su apariencia estaba enfurecida, sino por su fallida misión ante la recolección de su nuevo trofeo: la cabeza de un humano, sin embargo no cualquiera, sino el compañero de su despreciable rival, la Autobot Arcee, Jack Darby… ¡Oh! ¡Como deseaba ponerle sus feroces y afiladas manos en ese tentador cuello para cercénale la cabeza y obtener su preciado trofeo! Pero no… sus planes fueron atrozmente deshechos por esa femme.  
>Durante su encuentro con ella, Airachnid percibía como sus bancos de datos se sobrecalentaban al ver como la Autobot la derrotaba con un solo golpe directamente en la cara, provocándole que cayera temporalmente en modo recarga, sin olvidar la destrucción de su preciada nave por parte del muchacho terrícola<br>"Es la última vez que arruinas mis planes, Arcee… Esta vez obtendré mi venganza"  
>Aunque la duda prevalecía en el procesador de la cazadora, ¿Cómo se desquitaría de su enemiga? Tenía que encontrar algún punto débil para ocuparlo a su favor, y mantener a su merced al resto de sus camaradas mechas.<br>¿Pero quién sería el candidato perfecto para esta fechoría? Airachnid se queda paralizada por unos minutos pensando y analizando sus opciones.  
>Al principio había tenido planeado en capturar a Cliffjumper, pues parecía que él y Arcee eran los mejores compañeros. Desafortunadamente un incidente acabó con la vida del bot <strong>(DARKNESS RISING PARTE 1 Y2)<strong>, obligándola a escoger otra elección pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién sería la presa indicada para su triunfo?  
>Por un largo rato la pregunta se mantuvo sin contestar, causando un momento que la Decepticon perdiera su paciencia.<br>Pero entonces, la solución finalmente se le revela. Solo podía haber una manera para hacer que su enemiga y aliados cayeran de una vez por todas…  
>Durante su función en Cybertron en la Gran Guerra, la caza recompensas había investigado acerca de la gran dinastía que alguna vez había reinado el planeta…<br>Así es, **el gran linaje de los Primes**, los reyes que alguna vez gobernaron con enorme sabiduría y excelente liderazgo.  
>Pero la guerra había acabado con la mayoría de ellos, dejando solo uno como sobreviviente<br>"Si… **Él** será un excelente trofeo… después de todo es el último de ellos y está en **"peligro de extinción"**" dijo la femme con malicia sin igual  
>Diciendo eso, la cazadora excava la superficie regresando a su cuartel subterráneo, donde podría pensar su estrategia de captura.<p>

**CUARTEL SUBYACENTE – A VARIOS METROS DE LA FACETA TERRESTRE…**  
>El lugar tenía una tonalidad de completa negrura como un profundo abismo, un color verde y azul oscuro tipo cadáver cubrían las impenetrables paredes, evitando la fuga de cualquier prisionero que se atreviera a intentar tal osadía.<br>Las pisadas de la femme retumbaban con fuerza, lo cual causaba que sus víctimas cayeran en un trance lleno de interminable terror.  
>En lo más oscuro de la guarida se encontraba una gigantesca pantalla holográfica, la cual le permitía mirar alrededor de su territorio algún acercamiento de cualquier enemigo.<br>Apretando una tecla del panel de control, la dama arácnida expresa una diabólica sonrisa, pues los datos que requería para atrapar a su premio eran exquisitos como el mismo energon refinado en los campos de abastecimiento en una lejana época en la que Cybertron poseía una era de oro, donde no existía el bien y el mal, o siquiera los actuales bandos Autobot y Decepticon, una sola colonia unida reinaba lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.  
>Obteniendo la información necesaria para su objetivo, la Decepticon expresa una tenue carcajada<br>"Al parecer eres un gran reto, pero no importa… Muy pronto serás parte de mi nueva colección de trofeos…"  
>La computadora muestra la imagen del mecha elegido para su cacería, provocando que los ópticos de la depredadora brillaran con ansiedad y deseo tentador<br>"… **Optimus Prime**, caerás ante mi red y me aseguraré de que nadie pueda ayudarte a escapar, ni siquiera tu preciada Autobot, Arcee"  
>La femme miraba detenidamente la imagen del Prime que la computadora central le proporcionaba, notando algo interesante hacia él<br>"Mmm... Para ser un robot guerrero posee una figura perfecta" dijo con un tono lujurioso  
>Varios pensamientos surgen en la villana, fantasías que nunca antes había tenido durante su carrera como mercenaria.<br>Una de sus extremidades de su modo alterno toca la pantalla, trazando el poderoso pecho y abdomen del Prime en un gesto seductor, algo emitía ese Autobot que provocaba que cualquier femme cayera arrodillada ante este dios caído, claro, era el último descendiente del linaje real en su planeta natal y estaba claro que su belleza no tenía límites  
>"Eres mío, Prime" dijo Airachnid con un tono maligno<br>Una tenebrosa risa sucumbe por todo el bosque.  
>La cacería había comenzado…<p> 


	2. RECUERDOS

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

**LA AGENDA DE LA ARAÑA**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**RECUERDOS**

**BASE AUTOBOT – DESIERTO EN JASPER- NEVADA**

Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que Arcee volvió a ver a su enemiga sádica Airachnid. Había sido una horrible experiencia, retornando a su pasado de sufrimiento, sintiendo culpa por la pérdida de Tailgate, ahora solo era el recuerdo de una fallida misión.

Mediante pasaban los años, Arcee intentó superar esa pérdida, sin embargo el pasado siempre la perseguía, volviendo a hacer de las suyas, esta vez con la muerte de Cliffjumper por parte de los Decepticons.

Fue un desagradable encuentro al ver que su amigo cornudo había sido convertido en un Terrorcon (robot zombie) y ser testigo de cómo el resto de su cuerpo desaparecía en esa mina de energon por la gran explosión causada por la cobardía de Starscream.

Sin embargo no estaba sola en el universo, tenía amigos con quien contar y uno de ellos era su propio líder Optimus Prime, el último de la dinastía real en Cybertron y noble guerrero de confianza.

A pesar de que el gran mecha no expresaba la mayor parte del tiempo sus emociones, podía percibir desde los más profundo de su chispa, el dolor que lo sucumbía por el rompimiento de su relación con su alguna vez llamado hermano Megatron, sin olvidar la muerte de sus seres queridos por parte de su ejército maligno.

Desde ese día, el Prime no ha mostrado una mueca sentimental, expresando un gesto completamente neutro, algo que deprimía algunas veces a la femme. ¿Cómo podía alguien como Optimus permanecer en ese estado tan aislado? La única respuesta a esa pregunta era muy sencilla, la guerra lo había vuelto así, pero la verdad era que al haber perdido la confianza de Megatron, el Prime cayó en un mundo lleno de sufrimiento y una eterna maldición que siempre lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida. Al haber aceptado el rango militar máximo del planeta después de presenciar la muerte de Zeta Prime por las manos de Soundwave en la prisión de Kaon, fue víctima de innumerables masacres y brutales pérdidas provocando que la chispa de Optimus fuera cada vez endurecida y volviéndolo despiadado en cuanto a combates contra las tropas enemigas, destrozando, desmembrando y decapitando a los drones a sangre fría aunque esa no fuera su naturaleza, así era como se desquitaba de sus frustraciones más profundas, las cuales con el único con quien las compartía era con Ratchet, oficial médico y viejo amigo de éste.

Al parecer la femme y el noble mecha poseían una similitud en cuanto a la pesadumbre, si bien no de la misma forma les era revelado, para Arcee, el dolor la volvía mortalmente vulnerable ante sus compañeros, aislándolos por temor de hacerles daño y despejando su mente, paseando por la semi ciudad que conformaba Jasper.

En cuanto a Prime… pues en realidad… no sabía como describirlo, muy rara vez lo veía en depresión pero la mayor parte podía ser testigo de sus huidas nocturnas, recorriendo las carreteras del gran desierto, sin saber hasta donde pararía su travesía.

Respetaba la privacidad de su líder, pero al ver que él cada vez se alejaba de los demás socialmente, solo aproximándose a ellos cuando se trataba de algún ataque Decepticon; desató en la femme un instinto que yacía tiempo había desaparecido, decidiendo que era tiempo de que Optimus, su comandante y amigo dejara atrás esa soledad, no soportaba verlo en tanto dolor silencioso.

Varios días transcurrieron para que el bot se dejara llevar por la amistad que le ofrecía la femme, causando misteriosamente una parte de su chispa fuera blandecida, pero su expresión continuó igual, solo en pocas ocasiones lo veía sonreír porque en realidad le resultaba una agonía…

El tiempo ahora había cambiado, finalmente se habían desecho de Megatron o eso era lo que pensaban, dejando como segunda amenaza a Starscream, no obstante para la femme el seeker le era una completa excusa de guerrero, sin embargo tampoco lo subestimaba, a pesar de poseer una personalidad cobarde no significaba que causaba grandes problemas.

Pero era momento de pasar por otra cosa, debía dejar a un lado las situaciones negativas y pensar positivamente.

Le alegraba que sus amigos permanecieran juntos y con vida, disfrutando su relación con los tres niños terrícolas, los reclamos de Ratchet al ver sus herramientas de trabajo destrozadas accidentalmente por Bulkhead, Bumblebee jugando videojuegos con Raf, el único del trío humano que podía comprender lo que decía el bot; Miko, tocando su guitarra eléctrica y alegrando el ambiente en la base y organizando juegos deportivos con Bulkhead y los otros robots, sin contar a Ratchet, pues aun no estaba acostumbrado presenciar ese tipo de actividades.

Sin embargo alguien faltaba, como siempre…. Su líder, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás como una sombra, le sorprendía como alguien del tamaño de Optimus era capaz de escabullirse de esa manera.

Arcee emite un suspiro, decidiendo buscar a su amigo quien seguramente estaba en su camerino haciendo de las suyas o simplemente estaba tomando una recarga. Esa sería la respuesta ante su ausencia con los otros.

La femme se retira en busca del gran mecha, esperando poder encontrarlo en la base.

**RECORRIENDO EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE LA BASE…**

Los corredores que dirigían a los camerinos de cada bot se volvían cada vez más oscuros, en especial a dirección al cuarto donde descansaba su líder. Arcee entendía que Optimus no le agradaba que tuviera tanta luz la parte de su único lugar de descanso.

Finalmente llega a una inmensa compuerta, la cual tenía el símbolo Autobot a gran escala de color rojo carmesí.

La guerrera toca la puerta metálica esperando alguna respuesta de su amigo

"¿Prime? ¿Estás ahí?" preguntó dudosa

Ninguna contestación, solo el profundo silencio prevalecía.

Al no recibir alguna respuesta, Arcee ocupa su código de acceso, logrando abrir la puerta.

Una vez dentro del camerino, la femme activa sus faros notando a su alrededor gran cantidad de estantes con varios datapads y libros holográficos. Sabía que el mecha alguna vez fue un archivista y su trabajo fue recolectar los registros más importantes en Cybertron, sin embargo el amor por la literatura de su planeta y otras culturas alienígenas, le provocaron gran admiración lo cual decidió racimar varios textos los cuales eran únicos. Podías preguntarle a Prime cualquier cosa y gustosamente te explicaba la situación como había sido en el caso del Recolector de Energon… este bot si que realmente era una biblioteca viviente a pesar de ser un excelente guerrero.

La femme continúa con su recorrido por el gigantesco cuarto de su amigo, observando a la vez los trofeos que decoraban uno de los estantes en la pared…

Premios que durante su travesía por distintos mundos había obtenido, el Prime era un coleccionista en cuanto accesorios extraños y únicos en toda la galaxia.

Arcee fija sus ópticos hacia la gran cama de hyper- sueño, la cual que por seguro Optimus estaba acostado y recuperando su energía.

Teniendo cuidado en no despertarlo, la Autobot lentamente se acerca al poderoso guerrero quien sin duda estaba en una completa y profunda recarga de abastecimiento.

La guerrera no podía evitarse expresar una sonrisa al notar el rostro de Optimus que mostraba tranquilidad, al igual de como escuchaba su respiración pacífica y al notar como su pecho se comprimía y expandía por tal movimiento involuntario.

Aunque lo que le llamaba la atención a la femme era el ronroneo de los engranes que componían las clavículas del mecha, resonaban con agudeza por todo el lugar, un sonido que indicaba armonía entre espíritu y mundo exterior; sin olvidar mirar todo su cuerpo con maravilla, totalmente repleto de rasguños y una que otra cicatriz de batalla.

La femme sentía como su temperatura interna comenzaba a elevarse sin control al fijar su atisbo en tan fuerte e invencible estructura que poseía su líder, no había duda que este bot era la personificación del mismísimo Primus, algo que hacía que las hembras en Cybertron cayeran ante sus pies… pero en realidad lo que más cautivaba a la Autobot y a cualquiera, era esa mirada que Optimus exponía, tan recóndita y misteriosa a la vez… esos ópticos de color azul zafiro eran… incomparables, podía sentir como veían a través de su alma como los mismos dioses quienes protegen a sus habitantes de cualquier maldad.

Para ella, Optimus Prime lo consideraba como un ángel caído, enviado por su creador a salvar el universo de las fuerzas del mal… Y era momento de despertar a este guardián celestial.

Arcee acaricia la mejilla de su líder, esperando que despertara de su sueño profundo.

Parecían horas al ver como el gran mecha lentamente activaba sus ópticos, tan recónditos y llenos de bondad, algo con lo que una femme desearía de una pareja.

La acústica que sus sistemas internos prorrumpían, retumbaban en los receptores auditivos de la femme, creando una sinfonía nunca antes escuchada

"Buenos días o mejor dicho tardes, comandante" dijo la guerrera con un tono cariñoso

Una vez estando ajustados sus censores visuales, Optimus mira a la Autobot con un gesto neutro… como siempre

"Arcee ¿Qué haces en mi camerino?" preguntó con un tono algo cansado

La guerrera expresa una simpática sonrisa. Entendía muy bien que no todos los miembros del equipo siquiera los niños, podían traspasar el cuarto donde el Prime tenía su tiempo de privacidad

"Nada más pasaba por aquí y entré para investigar que había sido de mi líder… me es importante verificar todo el tiempo el estado de salud del gobernante de Cybertron, aunque a decir verdad ese trabajo le pertenece a Ratchet pero quise ofrecerme esta vez"

Los ópticos del mecha expresan sorpresa, no era de esperarse, tenía las excelentes cualidades de un estratega en cuanto al campo de batalla, sin embargo no era bueno en cuanto a la interacción con femmes, lo cual a veces ellas ocupaban en su ventaja.

Ambas miradas se quedan pasmadas por varios minutos, llegando un momento que Optimus volteara su cabeza dirigiendo su atención a otra parte.

La guerrera emite una tenue risa, nunca antes había visto a su líder comportarse de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando está reunido con los demás…

Aguarda... solo hubo una vez que actuó de esa manera; cuando se presentaba ante Elita One, la comandante de las femme Autobots… su compañera de alma durante la era de oro en su hogar…

Ahora solo era un recuerdo, su amada había sido asesinada por un mercenario por parte de Megatron, causando que su chispa se partiera en dos. Por fortuna logró sobrevivir al rompimiento de la conexión sagrada, aunque no del todo completamente… una maldición que perduraría por toda su vida, atormentándolo cada rato.

La Autobot de armadura azul cromado toca el pecho del mecha, sintiendo como su núcleo de vida palpitaba con agitación. Algo le decía que Prime estaba nervioso por su presencia

"Vamos, Optimus… los otros te están esperando"

El Prime emite un tenue gruñido, en estos momentos no estaba de humor para lidiar con los otros, sin embargo trabajo era trabajo, algo que le disgustaba demasiado.

Sintiendo como la luz del corredor penetraba en su rostro, el mecha se tapa los ópticos con su enorme mano, evitando ser cegado por el resplandor

"¿Algún ataque Decepticon?" preguntó el líder con un tono calmado y a la vez irritante

Arcee frunce el ceño, expresando una mueca enojada, como deseaba que el bot dejara de pensar en su trabajo y se dedicara más tiempo a convivir con los demás Autobots

"Por una vez en tu vida ¿Puedes olvidarte de ser el comandante y actuar como un civil? Por el Allspark, Optimus… has vivido así en ese estado tan encerrado por ser un Prime ¿No crees que es tiempo de cambiar? Sé que tu deber es proteger a este planeta de los Decepticons, pero no eres un dios, eres mortal al igual que todos nosotros"

Por unos minutos el silencio perduró en el corredor, lo cual indicaba una mala señal para la femme, temiendo que esta vez había dicho demasiado.

La guerrera da unos pasos hacia atrás, asegurando una distancia segura entre su líder, quien estaba mostrando una expresión enfadada… o eso creía

"Aprecio mucho tu preocupación, Arcee, pero esta es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella… Si elijo esto es por alguna razón y esa elección debe ser respetada" dijo el Prime con un tono firme

"Es por **ella** ¿Cierto?" bramó la femme con emoción y amargura

Los ópticos del mecha se abren por completo, no importando que la intensidad de luz le dañaran

"¿Acaso es importante por quien hago esto? Si es por **"ella" **¿Quién eres tú o los demás para impedírmelo?" dijo el Autobot fríamente

Arcee expresa un gesto sorpresivo, nunca antes había visto a su comandante hablar con un tono amenazante, ni siquiera enfrente de los demás incluyendo los niños terrícolas.

La femme baja su mirada mostrando vergüenza a sí misma, no había sido su intención hablarle de esa forma a su líder quien también era su amigo… era de lo peor…

"Lo siento, Optimus… no quise decir eso"

El guerrero levanta su fuerte brazo, extendiendo su palma en un gesto autoritario

"Suficiente, es mejor dejar esto a un lado y proseguir con lo autentico" dijo con una voz neutra

Aunque parecía que su comandante no había sido afectado por el comentario, Arcee sabía muy bien que sin querer, había lastimado sus sentimientos ¿Qué clase de amiga era? Restregar el dolor hacia los demás solo para sentirse bien con sí misma, era patético e inmoral, no merecía el perdón del Prime.

Haciéndose a un lado para darle paso al noble mecha, la femme mantiene su vista en el suelo, miseria la consumía por lo que había ocurrido.

Sin embargo el bot no da paso alguno, su penetrante mirada permanecía intacta en su segunda al mando. Emitiendo un suspiro, Optimus toma ambos hombros de la guerrera

"Arcee, por favor, no te sientas mal, ambos hemos pasado por algo y comprendo tu preocupación por mí… debo ser yo quien tiene que disculparse, no fue bueno de mi parte habarte en ese tono"

La femme levanta su rostro, mirando los ópticos de su amigo, un gesto gentil era evocado en esos metálicos rasgos faciales, algo que rara vez veía en él como en el caso de la misión en el ártico. A pesar de poseer su rostro oculto por esa reluciente máscara de batalla, había podido observar todas las emociones del mecha a través de sus ópticos, pasión y temor combinados, pero de preferencia una bondad única.

Si… Optimus era el tipo de persona que se sacrificaría para salvar a sus seres queridos…

Ese día del asesinato de Elita One marcó por completo su mente y chispa, el dolor aún permanecía intacto y esperaba ser liberado para torturarlo sin piedad alguna; nunca se supo quien había sido el mercenario quien mató a la bella guerrera y eso devastaba al Prime hasta lo más profundo de su alma insólita, sin embargo este trágico día era solo un vil y cruel retentiva, era tiempo de seguir adelante por más agónico que fuera.

Ambos cybertronianos fijan su camino al sector general, donde los otros aguardaban.

En ese momento una fuerte alarma sucumbe toda la base… era hora de trabajar.

Arcee y Optimus corren hacia la pantalla holográfica donde Ratchet estaba verificando la amenaza

"¿Qué está pasando, viejo amigo?" preguntó el Prime

"Estoy detectando una señal Decepticon" respondió el médico con un gruñido

"¿Cuál es la localización?" preguntó Arcee

"Si mis cálculos son correctos, la firma está siendo rastreada desde el norte… en un bosque" contestó Ratchet quien al mismo tiempo mandaba las coordenadas al puente subterráneo

¿Un bosque? Los ópticos de la segunda al mando expresan terror, solo había alguien quien pertenecía esa firma

"Maldición…" exclamó la guerrera con irritación y aprensión

"¿Qué ocurre, Arcee?" preguntó Optimus quien había detectado el pánico de la Autobot

"Es ella… tiene que serlo…" decía con un tono aterrorizado

"¿Quién, Arcee? ¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó el Prime tomando los hombros de la femme

"Es Airachnid… esa asesina… es quien se oculta en ese lugar"

'Airachnid' decía Optimus en su mente

Ese nombre le era familiar pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro, tenía entendido que esa Decepticon tenía una afición por la cacería, claro, en Cybertron, Megatron le había proporcionado misiones que solo ella fue capaz de cumplir: Atrapar, interrogar y asesinar al objetivo.

Ese nombre era que le ponía los circuitos de punta a su valerosa segunda al mando, no la culpaba, se había enfrentado a la cruel tortura de esa depredadora, siendo testigo de la sádica muerte de su compañero Tailgate.

El mecha activa su máscara de batalla, llamando la atención de los otros bots

"Prime ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Arcee confusa

"Es mi deber proteger a mis soldados…" decía el líder con un tono firme

'Debo protegerte de ella' terminó de decir el noble mandatario en su mente

Ratchet activa el puente. La femme, quien aún le dominaba un gran temor en su chispa, se transforma en modo vehículo, siguiéndole su carismático comandante.

Los otros Autobots, acompañados por los niños, miraban en silencio la trayectoria de ambos guerreros.

Jack, quien estaba preocupado por su guardiana, observa el puente subterráneo con una mueca de remordimiento

"Ten mucho cuidado, Arcee" dijo con una voz tenue

Así, una vez traspasado el puente, éste se desactiva, dejando a ambos héroes en un desconocido destino.


	3. EN MERCED DEL ENEMIGO

**AVISO DEL AUTOR: HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO LES QUERÍA AVISAR QUE AHORA ESTA HISTORIA SE IRÁ A CATEGORÍA M. LAS COSAS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SE PONDRÁ MUY CALIENTE, EN ESPECIAL PARA EL LÍDER AUTOBOT... TENGAN MUCHO CUIDADO. SI LES PFENDE ESTO POR FAVOR DE ABANDONAR LA LECTURA.**

**BUENO, AQUÍ LES DEJO CON LA LECTURA ^W^. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSFORMERS PRIME<strong>

**LA AGENDA DE LA ARAÑA**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**EN MERCED DEL ENEMIGO**

**NORTE DE USA**

Silencio rodeaba todo el siniestro sitio, ramas secas cubrían el terreno, tierra espesa hacía imposible a uno encontrarse con su verdadera localización.

La oscuridad era la única que prevalecía en este misterioso y tenebroso lugar, algo con lo que Arcee le causaba un poco de paranoia, quien estaba escaneando y vigilando cada rincón de su retaguardia y espacio personal, pues no quería presenciar otro ataque sorpresivo de la cazadora y sádica Decepticon, aunque no podía garantizarse de una emboscada repentina, sabía que esa depredadora la estaba esperando y no por eso era llamada mercenaria cautelosa.

Tal vez la atacaría en este momento, pero esta vez contaba con apoyo por parte de su líder, sin embargo la duda prevalecía en su procesador. ¿Por qué quiso el Prime acompañarla a este sector? Podría haber enviado a cualquiera de los otros bots pero no… el mecha personalmente había decidido estar con ella ¿Cuál habría sido su motivación? ¿Acaso ella le recordaba a su amada Elita One? No podía estar segura, sin embargo fuera lo que fuera, había sido cortes del poderoso guerrero ir con ella a este desdichado lugar a enfrentar a Airachnid, era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle de todo lo que había hecho para ayudarlo en sus problemas sociales.

La elipsis pierde su tranquilidad por los pasos sigilosos pero pesados del Prime, quien observaba a su alrededor con interés y cuidado. Era la segunda vez que asistía a la femme en una misión de reconocimiento y era normal en él mostrar admiración por lo que sus ópticos le ofrecían.

Esta era la primera vez que Optimus presenciaba un campo de completa suciedad en este planeta, pues la mayoría de sus misiones siempre arribaba a la base con una armadura reluciente, con algunos rasguños en la pintura, pero aseado

"¿Algún rastro de la señal?" preguntó el Autobot

"Mi radar está muerto. Este lugar siempre ha tenido problemas en cuanto al funcionamiento de mis aplicaciones rudimentarias" dijo irritada la femme

El noble mecha utiliza su mirada térmica, esperando poder encontrar algún rastro enemigo.

Y sin duda eso es lo que obtiene… Optimus cuidadosamente se acerca a un lago, observando con detalle unas pisadas de curioso diseño marcadas en la orilla

'Estas huellas son de ella' dijo a si mismo

Sin percatarse de una presencia que lo observaba entre lo más alto de los árboles y oculta en las sombras, el comandante Autobot activa uno de sus rifles de iones estando prevenido ante cualquier cosa, no podía ver al misterioso ente pero podía percibir su aura a través de su chispa.

Arcee, quien había dado una vuelta a la manzana para encontrar a Airachnid, logra detectar una tenue señal, o mejor dicho un presentimiento atroz, algo le decía que debía reunirse lo más pronto posible con su líder, el peligro lo estaba asechando.

Mientras tanto en el lago, el Prime volteaba a su alrededor tratando de localizar a la amenaza, maldiciendo silenciosamente en su lengua nativa: Una desventaja que poseía un bot de su altura era la intervención de las ramas que le pegaban seguidamente, ya fuera en la cabeza o en la frente, lo cual le molestaba demasiado.

Entre las alturas, la familiar presencia observaba divertida los problemas que el noble mecha enfrentaba. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo adoraba ver ese llameante cuerpo carmesí con tonos azules como el mismo océano, esculpido por los dioses; en movimiento! Y eso era lo que iba hacer, quería observar cada musculatura metálica del mecha contraerse ante el peligro que le proporcionaría.

No perdiendo más tiempo, la entidad dispara sus armas, tomando por sorpresa al Prime.

Esta vez el bot maldice en voz alta, el campo de batalla ahora estaba a favor del enemigo, sin embargo no caería con facilidad

"Ríndete, Airachnid… no hay lugar donde puedas huir" dijo Optimus con un tono firme

Una risa retumba por el bosque, la cazadora estaba rodeando a su presa

"No estás en posición para decirme que debo hacer. Este lugar es mi patio de recreo y aquí jugamos bajo mis reglas" dijo la malvada femme y al mismo tiempo disparando una vez más contra el Autobot

Las ráfagas hacían retroceder a Optimus hacia unas rocas no lejos de la orilla del lago, ocupándolas como protección

"Arcee, necesito apoyo" dijo el bot a través del comunicador

Estática fue su única respuesta, definitivamente su segunda al mando tenía razón, este bosque inutilizaba los equipos de transmisión, en el cual Airachnid ocupaba en su ventaja.

De pronto un infame dolor presencia una de sus piernas, Prime emite un gesto dolido ¿Qué fue lo que le había causado ese suplicio?

Revisando su pierna, logra notar que había sido dañada con un desconocido ácido, el cual había penetrado la exoestructura, dañando un poco los cables de movilidad. La cazadora lo había dejado indefenso en cuanto a oscilación, realmente era una formidable mercenaria quien sabía cómo hacer bien su trabajo

"El cazador ahora se ha vuelto la presa… Dime, Prime ¿Cómo se encuentra Elita One?" dijo la dama arácnida con un tono burlón

El mecha expresa una mueca sorpresiva ¿Cómo sabía la Decepticon acerca de su amada? Al menos que eso significara que… no… eso no podía ser…

Debía ser una cruel broma por parte del enemigo… Se rehusaba en aceptar la agria realidad

"Tú… Tú fuiste quien la asesinó" acusó Prime enfurecido

La Decepticon emite una carcajada infernal

"Pagarás por eso, monstruo. Tu chispa será consumida por mi propia mano" dijo el Autobot con un tono amenazante

Un holgorio retumba una vez más en el lugar, esta vez la femme había llevado al noble mecha a un nuevo nivel de furia, algo con lo que disfrutaría con pasión

"Cuanta ira… cuanta tortura está absorbiendo tu alma… Elita One sí que debió ser una amante excepcional, extrayendo tus frustraciones mediante horas de placer… Es una pena que no me haya dado cuenta de que era ella cuando acabé su vida…" decía la cazadora con malicia provocando al bot

"…Debiste ver su rostro… lleno de terror… pidiendo misericordia" terminó de decir la araña con un tono seductor

Eso era el detonador a la furia de Optimus Prime… Un grito de intensa rabia sucumbió el campo de batalla. La justicia… no… la venganza era lo que su procesador evocaba ¿Cómo se había atrevido esa monstruosidad hablarle de su amor de esa manera?

Los disparos de su rifle retumbaron de poder, despedazando los troncos y ramas que le rodeaban, tratando de dañar al enemigo. Le había arrebatado a su gran amor y debía pagarlo.

La depredadora miraba placenteramente las reacciones negativas que el ahora desamparado guerrero mostraba al exterior: Tanto odio, agonía y un insuperable dolor que carcomía su mente pieza por pieza

"Si, Prime… Deja que el enojo y el resentimiento hagan su trabajo. Demuéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer, venga su muerte o cae en el intento" desafió la Decepticon con indignación

Optimus, cegado por la cólera, corta a la mitad los árboles, esperando poder atrapar a la asesina.

Airachnid esquivaba cada golpe y disparo que el Autobot proporcionaba, admirando el nuevo temperamento que ahora su próximo trofeo emitía. Un carácter especial poseía él… un ser calmado como la brisa de un viento de otoño transformado en un huracán sin control alguno, algo con lo que la mercenaria deferiría como un gran reto para dominarle.

La Decepticon dispara su mortal ácido directamente a uno de los hombros del Autobot, escuchando sus quejidos sollozantes con deleite.

Sus receptores auditivos captaban con claridad los agitados pulsos que la chispa de su rapiña prorrumpía, era un sonido vigoroso, uno lleno de coraje y valentía

"No puedo esperar en tener tu cabeza como mi trofeo, pero ¿Por qué conformarme con ella? Si puedo divertirme con ese ardiente físico que posees" dijo con un tono tentador

El Prime dispara una vez más su rifle, logrando rozar el árbol donde la dama arácnida se mantenía oculta, causando que casi perdiera el equilibrio más no daños a su cuerpo.

Airachnid expresa un gruñido, esta vez haría que ese mecha pidiera misericordia por tal atrevimiento.

Ocupando las sombras a su favor, la cazadora baja del árbol y perfora el suelo, creando un túnel, dándole al oponente un sentido de seguridad falsa.

El líder Autobot se acerca al gran agujero, disparando con furia su arma, llegando un momento que la boquilla de ésta se sobrecalentara.

En ese momento, sorpresivamente la femme aparece por detrás del bot, enterrando un par de mortíferas extremidades insectoides en las clavículas de Optimus, causando que un desgarrador grito de pura agonía sobresaltara todo el bosque.

Aturdido por el entumecido dolor, el guerrero cae arrodillado, estando bajo la influencia de su atacante.

La dama araña miraba satisfecha el estado vulnerable pero a la vez desafiante del gran robot. Sus ópticos azules zafiros mostrando rencor; alimentaban el procesador perverso de esta cazadora.

Tocando con afección la máscara de batalla que cubría el rostro de Optimus, Airachnid aumentaba su ansiedad por ver ese semblante. Enterrando con más brutalidad sus extremidades, la mercenaria obliga al Prime retractar su careta, permitiéndole ver con más precisión sus rasgos faciales.

Articulando una mueca sulfurada y sus ópticos ardiendo de violencia, Optimus trata de ponerse de pie pero la cazadora no se lo permite… no esta vez

"Sabes que esto no me detendrá por siempre, Decepticon" advirtió con amenazadora y profunda voz

La araña acerca sus labios en uno de los receptores de audio del Prime, diciéndole en un tono lujuriante

"Eso lo veremos, querido… por el momento disfruta el espectáculo" dijo quien al mismo tiempo acariciaba sensualmente el pecho del mecha

Optimus desactiva por unos segundos sus ópticos, siendo testigo del elevamiento de su temperatura interna… No… ella no le obligaría hacer aquello…

"Pagarás… Elita… será vengada… es una promesa" dijo enfadado

Una vez más la mercenaria acerca sus labios en el receptor auditivo del Autobot

"Después de eso ¿Qué obtendrás? Tu motivación solo será una pérdida de tiempo…" decía la cazadora recorriendo su lengua por el receptor de audio hasta la barbilla del Prime

Los ópticos de Optimus vuelven a desactivarse. Sabía que la mayor parte de sus censores auditivos poseían un tacto sensible, algo con lo que Elita One había utilizado como tortura para hacerle surgir su lado bestial… despertar su sistema de interfaz y hacerle el amor frenéticamente…

No… ahora era otra sensación, una completa agonía, un holocausto incesante que lo volvía loco, un tormento que su chispa y cuerpo no podía soportar… esta femme quien lo mantenía cautivo estaba intentando despertar ese lado oscuro… pero no… eso jamás pasaría, primero la muerte a presenciar este interminable sufrimiento.

Percibiendo como el noble robot se resistía ante su encanto hechizante, Airachnid lentamente baja su mano, deslizándola despacio por el cuerpo del Prime, acariciando lentamente su abdomen, tocando sensualmente su ardiente cadera, bajando poco a poco hasta sus fuertes piernas, resbalando sus dedos por la entrepierna hasta llegar a su objetivo principal…

Un grito lastimero surge del procesador vocal del líder Autobot, un quejido que se volvió un rugido animal.

Airachnid había estrujado con perversión la coraza que protegía el puerto de salida de su sistema de interfaz… había sido mucho tiempo de la última vez que él presenció este tipo de contacto.

Podía sentir como su poderoso cable de interfaz se ponía rígido, suplicando por extenderse y concederle su mayor deseo…

"No… eso no… pasará" dijo entre dientes el Autobot

Airachnid expresa una siniestra pero sensual sonrisa, haría que este mecha cayera a sus pies… Estrujando otra vez la coraza, la femme logra escuchar un gruñido bestial por parte del Prime… Si… su plan estaba funcionando…

"Eres mío, me perteneces" dijo con maldad y al mismo tiempo poniéndose enfrente de su víctima, obligándola a mirarla

Optimus intentaba todo lo posible por no caer en esta pecadora pero tentativa acción, pero el fuego que comenzaba a consumirlo internamente le hacía difícil resistirse

"Jamás" dijo débilmente

La araña entierra con brusquedad sus extremidades en las clavículas del Prime, haciéndole caer a cuatro patas

"No tienes opción…" decía la cazadora agachándose y levantando con agresividad la cabeza del guerrero, haciéndole mirar

"Vete al infierno" bramó furioso el Autobot

"Ya estás en él… Optimus Prime" dijo la mercenaria gozosamente

El tiempo se detenía para el noble mandatario… sentía como las llamas de la pasión carcomían su ahora herido cuerpo, desactivando sus ópticos, sintiéndose avergonzado y asqueado de sí mismo por su reacción, en la cual Airachnid, temible cazadora y enemiga mortal de los Autobots, miraba con devoción.

La femme lentamente acerca sus labios con los del Prime. Finalmente sería suyo… nadie se lo arrebataría… nadie ni siquiera…

Desde la nada, un disparo directo a ella toma desprevenida a la depredadora, extrayendo con brutalidad sus extremidades de las clavículas del mecha.

Optimus emite tenues gruñidos agónicos, cayendo semi inconsciente… el enemigo lo había debilitado y las heridas no estaban ayudando, sin embargo le daba las gracias a la Chispa Suprema por terminar esta tortura que había parecido no tener final.

Airachnid esquiva los disparos repentinos, pero la verdad sabía con exactitud quien era el… o más bien dicho la responsable del ataque

"Arcee ¿Has venido a presenciar el espectáculo?" dijo con un tono malicioso y burlón

La Autobot, quien mantenía apuntando sus armas contra la cazadora, expresa un ceño fruncido

"Déjalo ir, Airachnid… esto es entre tú y yo"

Una carcajada emite la Decepticon, disparando a traición contra su némesis, lanzándola contra un gran árbol y atrapándola con su telaraña… una vez más

"Ya hemos pasado por esto antes ¿No crees, querida? Dime ¿Qué se siente perder otro compañero ante mí?" dijo la maligna femme, poniendo una de sus extremidades en la espalda del Prime como gesto de triunfo

Arcee miraba con furia al enemigo, le había causado a su amigo un gran tormento… esta batalla terminaría aquí y ahora

"Aléjate de él, monstruo" rugió la femme, disparando con furor sus armas contra la telaraña que la mantenía apresada, logrando liberarse.

La dama araña observaba con sensatez la actitud de su eterna contrincante, el mismo gesto estaba expresando como la última vez que se habían encontrado… Esta vez ella sería quien caería

"Pobre, pobre de ti, mi querida Arcee… ser incapaz de salvar a tu pareja de mis garras te han vuelto desamparada, al igual que tu líder… su derrota me llevaría a los rangos superiores de los Decepticons y la completa confianza de Megatron… desgraciadamente una tragedia acabó con la vida del señor de la guerra… sin embargo obtendré algo a mi favor, tu sufrimiento será más que una satisfacción para mi"

Así, ambas femme se abalanzan, golpeándose con violencia, esquivando y disparando sus armas.

Arcee debía de ser cuidadosa con esa asesina arácnida, pues su especialidad era atacar sorpresivamente.

Utilizando ahora sus cuchillas de sus brazos, la Autobot administra un fuerte puñetazo y rasguño en la cara de la cazadora, arrojándola al suelo…

Grave error, la mercenaria vuelve a perforar la tierra, desapareciendo de la vista de su contrincante…

La femme de armadura azul cromado mantenía su completa atención en el subsuelo, esperando poder tener suerte en administrarle algún ataque a la cazadora.

Entre tanto, Optimus quien aún se encontraba débil por la pérdida de energon, trataba de nuevo ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de sus heridas ardían como el mismísimo tártaro, obligándole en permanecer en donde estaba…. Sin embargo su utilidad como apoyo de Arcee aún prevalecía.

Mirando cuidadosamente el terreno, el Prime cuidaba la retaguardia de su compañera, haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarle rastrear al enemigo.

De pronto un sonido surgido del suelo llama la atención del poderoso mecha, advirtiéndole que la depredadora estaba cerca.

De pronto un punzante dolor sucumbe la espalda del Prime, causándole gritar agónicamente… un gemido desgarrador que hasta hizo brincar a la Autobot de terror.

Airachnid había enterrado vulgarmente sus extremidades de araña en la espalda de Optimus, dañando la mayoría partes vitales.

"¡OPTIMUS!" gritó la Autobot

Arcee miraba horrorizada la escena, había esperado un ataque sorpresa de la mercenaria pero nunca pensó que se dirigiría contra su amigo.

Una carcajada maniática recorre por todo el bosque, dejando claro que este era el territorio de la Decepticon

"Esta vez yo gano la batalla" dijo Airachnid disparando sus armas con una potencia nunca antes vista, arrastrando a la femme azul lejos de su vista y llevándola en estado de recarga temporal

"Arcee…" decía Optimus con dolencia, tomando con su poderosa mano una de las extremidades que estaba profanando su espalda, jalándola con fuerza.

Airachnid emite una risa, el mecha se veía apetecible pidiendo misericordia, diciendo el nombre de su enemiga con suma agonía

"No te preocupes, querido… Ella estará bien… por ahora…"

La cazadora, exhumando insaciablemente el resto de sus extremidades del Prime, voltea al gran robot de espaldas, colocándose en una pose dominante

"…En cuanto a nosotros… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos mejor" dijo persuasivamente

Optimus intenta quitarse de encima la maligna araña utilizando lo que le quedaba de fuerza en sus brazos, pero la mercenaria le había amarrado los apéndices, evitándole su movilidad

"Tick, tick, tick… No queremos que la primera cita termine tan pronto ¿O sí, cariño?" dijo la cazadora con lujuria, acariciando lentamente el poderoso pecho del noble Autobot

El gran guerrero sentía como los filosos y largos dedos de la femme recorrían por todo su debilitado cuerpo, deslizándolos como si fueran serpientes hambrientas en busca de su comida, en el cual sin duda él era la orden del día.

Apretaba su mandíbula con dureza, tratando de no darle la satisfacción al enemigo… no lo permitiría… no por su honor.

Desgraciadamente la dama arácnida había notado sus intenciones, en lo cual tomaba provecho

"¿Por qué tan tenso, Optimus? ¿No estás disfrutando esto? ¿Acaso no sería esto lo que Elita One quisiera para ti?"

Los ópticos del gran guerrero se extienden hasta el extremo, demostrando una ira inigualable… esto era imperdonable ¿Cómo se atrevía esta asesina manchar el nombre de su amada?

"No pronuncies su nombre con tu lengua venenosa, engendro de Unicron… no tienes el derecho de hacerlo" rugió con rabia el legendario mandatario

Airachnid acaricia el rostro de su presa, trazando la tenue línea que conformaba su perfecta boca

"Relájate, querido… deja que tu verdadera naturaleza surja…"

La depredadora lentamente desciende su rostro; Prime desactiva sus ópticos de nuevo

"…Puede que lo disfrutes" terminó de decir, finalmente juntando sus labios con los del poderoso y atractivo mecha.

Esto no podía estar pasando, una pesadilla esto se había convertido… finalmente la villana lo tenía domado como un animal doméstico. La pasión fluía por sus sistemas, recorriendo por sus venas de energía como un virulento fuego. Era una sensación tormentosa, una reacción que nublaba su mente, haciéndole gemir de dolor… pero no físicamente… no… aún no llegaba al punto de la excitación.

La cazadora deslizaba su voraz lengua en la cavidad oral del bot, saboreando, transfiriendo fluidos que al parecer eran corrosivos, pero no dañinos para viajar a través de la garganta del Prime…

Por fin era suyo, el último heredero de la gran dinastía de Cybertron le pertenecía en cuerpo y mente… su trofeo máximo… su nuevo instrumento de entretenimiento

"Si… eso es, Optimus… ríndete… deja que el placer se apodere de tu cuerpo… deja que tu lado oscuro haga su trabajo…"

La mano de la Decepticon lánguidamente se resbala por el abdomen del gran robot, pinchando los pequeños cables que le conformaban, delicadamente frotando los cables más sensibles y estimulando los nodos más alterables.

Separando sus labios con los del Prime, recibe como una gustosa recompensa un gemido… no de dolor, ni furia… no… sino de éxtasis…

Si… el poderoso Optimus Prime estaba cayendo en el gran pecado de la lujuria, deleitando sus sentidos como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción… una conmoción que estaba activando las rutinas de protocolo de interfaz una tras otra.

"Tanta pasión, Prime… tanta pasión" decía Airachnid con un tono imperioso y complacido

El Autobot emite un gruñido salvaje al sentir como las hábiles manos de la femme seguían con su intromisión en su cuerpo, siguiendo acariciando esta vez sus poderosas piernas… Oh no… eso no debía estar pasando… su protocolo de interfaz se estaba activando abruptamente…

"Por favor… no puedo soportarlo… detén esta locura…" dijo suplicando el bot

La araña solo disfrutaba como el mecha pedía misericordia por que se detuviera de esta tortura infernal, pero no… ahora le pertenecía, él era ahora de su propiedad y haría que él pidiera más de este sofisticado tratamiento.

Recorriendo con su lengua las caderas del gran robot, la araña utilizaba sus filosos dedos para arañar una que otra parte sensible de su armadura, causando que el guerrero gimiera algo de dolor pero a la vez de placer… al parecer este Autobot le encantaba ser dominado… algo que la deleitaba con exquisitez y que ocuparía a su favor… pero por ahora la tortura debía acabar, tendrían mucho tiempo para seguir con sus juegos.

Ocupando una de sus manos, la maligna Decepticon frota la coraza de protección de interfaz, estimulando una vez más el cable del mecha.

Atormentado por el agónico sufrimiento que esta depredadora le estaba causando, el Prime involuntariamente levanta sus caderas, expulsando un poderoso rugido de satisfacción… un martirio que lo estaba consumiendo con éxtasis… algo con lo que lo volvía ansioso pero a la vez desesperado por salir de esta pesadilla que no tenía final

"Estás consumido por el fuego de tu propia alma… deja que salga… esto es lo que deseas" decía la cazadora a través del receptor auditivo de su prisionero

"Eso… no pasará…" desafió el Prime

"Oh claro que lo harás… ese instinto no podrás controlarlo por siempre, cariño... y lo demostraré… pero mejor elijamos un lugar más confortable ¿No lo crees?" dijo la mercenaria comenzando arrastrar al gran guerrero mecha, llevándolo a su guarida

"No te saldrás con la tuya…" dijo el Autobot dolido

La cazadora emite una carcajada, retumbando por el bosque nuevamente

"Ya lo hice… Eres mío, Optimus Prime"

Así, la dama arácnida golpea al poderoso guerrero directo en el rostro, finalmente dejándolo inconsciente

"El espectáculo apenas ha comenzado" dijo sádicamente la Decepticon.


	4. LA PESADILLA HA COMENZADO

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ^W^. VAYA ME PREGUNTO ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO HA PASADO DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ESCRIBÍ EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR DE ESTA HISTORIA?**

**BUENO LA ESPERA HA TERMINADO, PERO LO QUE DEBO DECIR ES QUE ESTA CONTINUACIÓN SE PONDRÁ BASTANTE CALIENTE Y TENEBROSO PARA EL LÍDER AUTOBOT, PUES AHORA ESTÁ EN MANOS DE AIRACHNID. LO ÚNICO QUE AVISO ES TENER MUCHA PRECAUSIÓN A LEER ESTO, SI LES PERTURBA LES RECOMIENDO QUE ABANDONEN LA LECTURA. ESTO CONTENDRÁ TORTURA Y VIOLACIÓN PERO ENTRE FEMME CON MECHA (YA SABRÁN A LO QUE ME REFIERO CUANDO LEAN)... OH OH CREO QUE HABLE ADEMÁS X_X... ES MEJOR QUE YA NO DIGA REVELÉ Y MEJOR INICICEN CON ESTO... AVISO DE NUEVO ¡TENGAN MUCHA PRECAUSIÓN!**

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSFORMERS PRIME<strong>

**LA AGENDA DE LA ARAÑA**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**LA PESADILLA HA COMENZADO**

**NORTE DE USA**

La noche finalmente había caído en el reino de la naturaleza. Los animales de la oscuridad surgían de sus escondites a disfrutar el ahora tranquilo paisaje.

En lo más profundo del bosque, a varios metros del gran lago, se mantenía tendida en el suelo y completamente fuera de combate la Autobot Arcee, gran guerrera y segunda al mando del equipo Prime…

Una batalla por salvar a su amigo y líder se había prolongado… una feroz confrontación había ocurrido…

La mente de la femme azul cromado repetía las secuencias de pelea una tras otra contra su némesis mortal Airachnid, preguntándose ¿Cuál había sido su error al perder esta disputa?

Los gritos lastimeros que su líder había evocado en ese ataque sorpresivo… el sonido de cables y armadura estrujando y arrancándose de su cuerpo como si hubiera sido una cruel plaga que estaba alimentándose de su presa… un gran guerrero que había sido reducido a un montón de metal quebrantado.

Airachnid había torturado y lastimado a Optimus Prime de una forma que nunca antes había sido visto durante la persecución.

Pesadillas consume el procesador de Arcee… había fallado una vez más… la culpa y la miseria sucumbía su chispa, hiriéndola emocionalmente

"Optimus…" suspiraba el nombre de su amigo con un tono agónico

Una risa maniática solo respondía a su llamado, una que permanecía en lo más profundo de su subconsciente y se burlaba de sus épicas fallas… una que solo le pertenecía a **ella**… ese ente quien le arrebató una vez más a uno de sus compañeros.

Sus ópticos, cansados y llenos de pesar con una poderosa pero incandescente furia; mantenían un brillo opaco… el dolor punzante les atravesaba, viendo como la realidad le era restregada directamente en la cara.

Optimus Prime, legendario mandatario y noble guerrero había caído en manos del enemigo y todo había sido por su culpa…

"Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo… si tan solo hubiera estado más cerca de ti…" se lamentaba la femme con devoción y arrepentimiento

Lágrimas de energon surgen de sus ópticos, expresando no solamente coraje, sino a la vez de sollozante tristeza e insuperable fragilidad… La culpa la estaba devorando viva e insaciablemente por el recuerdo intacto de lo ocurrido

"Prime…" decía mirando el cielo oscuro y dominado por la bella y resplandeciente luna

No tenía la fuerza para decir sus sentimientos, incluso con la luz del cuerpo celeste que le acurrucaba en un afecto protector… al igual que **él**… El suplicio carcomía su núcleo vital, haciéndole caer de rodillas del cansancio, esperando alguna respuesta ante toda esta inmolación.

Tenía que rescatar a Optimus, debía hacerlo, su vida y su única esperanza dependían y caían solamente en ella misma

"No lo tendrás, Airachnid… él nunca será tuyo" dijo con un tono desafiante

La femme lentamente se pone de pie, transformándose en modo vehículo, recorriendo una vez más las raíces del peligroso bosque, rogando por encontrar a Optimus a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**CUARTEL SUBYACENTE- A VARIOS KILOMETROS DEBAJO DE LA SUPERFICIE**

Oscuridad y agonía, esas dos palabras eran lo que su procesador le hacía recordar cada momento.

Imágenes de una horrible experiencia le consumían por completo, la tortura y la misericordia era lo único que escuchaba en su interior…

Había caído… no solo en batalla, sino en una tentación que hace millones de años había pensado desaparecida.

La consciencia vuelve a despertarlo de esta pesadilla… un sueño aterrador que apenas estaba comenzando.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, su espalda poseía un atormentador y agonizante dolor punzante que le hacía retorcer sin compasión, sin embargo algo lo mantenía inmóvil ¿Qué era este lugar?

Intenta levantar un brazo, tratando de tocar su cabeza y dar sentido a su alrededor pero algo se lo prevenía… como si algo le estuviera agarrando su extremidad.

Ajustando sus ópticos en la profunda y tenebrosa oscuridad, el Prime mira al suelo, notando con horror que sus piernas habían sido encadenadas o el término más indicado, habían sido amarradas por unos misteriosos tentáculos de aleación desconocida que le hacían recordar a Soundwave.

No obstante, las sorpresas no habían finalizado, su frustración fue extensa al ver que su cuerpo, la mayor parte de su torso y pecho, estaban semi envueltos con varios apéndices, sin olvidar que su cuello poseía un collar metálico como si fuera un perro doméstico.

En ese entonces, perturbadores y terribles recuerdos sucumben la frágil mente del líder Autobot… Esos filosos dedos que recorrían su físico como serpientes, deslizándose y tocando cada parte sensible de su armadura, bajando lentamente por su abdomen, acariciando y estimulando nodos vulnerables para activar su protocolo de interfaz… no podía alejar esa voz fría y sensual combinada con un tono venenoso… esa lengua que recorría por sus receptores de audio y se resbalaba hasta lamer su barbilla, saboreando su piel metálica como si fuera un jugoso pedazo de carne.

El fuego interno surgía incontrolablemente, su cuerpo intentaba todo lo posible para enfriar esta pecadora pero vigorosa tentación

"Detente… por favor…" suplicaba el mecha con una tenue voz

Entre las sombras, unos sádicos y malignos ópticos púrpura insectoides miraban deleitados las exquisitas reacciones y exhortaciones que el Autobot administraba

"Comenzaba a perder la paciencia" dijo la mortal cazadora Decepticon

Optimus bruscamente levanta su cabeza, percibiendo como los apéndices que le aprisionaban comenzaban a emitir unas curiosas vibraciones, algo con lo que su cuerpo le estaba volviendo loco

"¿Qué haces aquí? Piensas… humillarme más aún… ¿Qué más quieres tomar de mí?" rugió el gran guerrero

Una risa retumba en el misterioso lugar

"Modales, Prime… ¿Dónde están esos modales? Deberías estar agradecido…"

El mandatario, ocupando toda su fuerza intenta librarse de sus ataduras, sin embargo algo le detiene… algo que estaba recorriendo a través de sus poderosas piernas, tocando con afección el blindaje que le cubría, moviéndose escurridizo hasta la entrepierna… no… otra vez estaba pasando…

Un gruñido surge de su procesador vocal. Sus ópticos se desactivaban haciendo todo lo posible en resistirle este atormentador, pero delicioso estremecimiento

"Basta…" gemía débilmente el mecha

Airachnid se acerca ante él, tomando con ambas manos su rostro, obligándole a mirarla

"No luches, cariño… déjalo salir… sabes que lo deseas… en lo más profundo de tu alma sabes que quieres esto" seducía la dama araña con lujuria

Estrujando sus dientes con fuerza, Optimus trataba de controlar esa feroz pasión que empezaba a volverlo ansioso y desesperado. Sentía como nuevamente su cable de interfaz se volvía completamente rígido y erecto… una agonía que no tenía fin alguno

"No seré parte de tus juegos… no lograrás corromperme… jamás lo permitiré" decía con un tono sumamente dolido pero a la vez con una mezcla de excitación involuntaria

Una vez más la risa de Airachnid retumba por todo el lugar

"Siempre fuiste malo para mentir, Prime…" decía la araña quien recorría su mano por el muslo del mecha, trazando los definidos rasgos metálicos.

El fuego infernal era insoportable y Optimus lo sabía bien, su instinto primitivo le rogaba que aclamara esa femme, que profanara su cable erecto en esa deliciosa y húmeda válvula que poseía, pero no… no caería en esa trampa… esta vez no

"Esfúmate… de mi vista… miserable demonio" dijo furioso

"Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, dulzura… el momento de diversión ha comenzado"

Diciendo eso, la mercenaria desliza su voraz mano hasta la entrepierna del bot, escuchando con deleite placer, los gemidos que el gran líder Autobot evocaba, un sonido que indicaba que la femme estaba volviendo a tomar el control de su presa… una debilidad que la cazadora aprovecha para juntar sus labios con los de él, saboreando y transmitiendo fluidos orales.

La lengua de la femme danzaba con exaltación dentro del Prime, disfrutando la textura del órgano y los deliciosos y apetecibles jugos.

El gran guerrero amordazaba con desesperación, intentando alejar su cabeza de la forzada intromisión, pero la pasión le estaba derrotando, peor al presenciar como la mano de la cazadora frotaba con delicadeza y sensualidad su coraza, la cual protegía su cable de interfaz y en el cual también empezaba al incomodarle al sentir como presionaba en su armazón.

El tormento era lo único que su mente estaba pensando, esta maniática le deseaba con obsesión, quería atormentarle hasta la eternidad para despertar su lado oscuro… ese instinto que solo había compartido con su amada Elita One en aquellas noches de pasión, en las cuales solo se lograban escuchar sus gritos llenos de delicia y éxtasis.

El cuerpo de Optimus se arquea agónicamente, no soportando el fuego interno y la sobre estimulación que Airachnid le estaba administrando a su cable en erección.

La Decepticon, quien aún mantenía sus labios con los del mecha, logra presenciar los ruegos que su prisionero estaba tratando de decir.

Una sensual e invisible sonrisa expresa la mercenaria, finalmente despojando sus labios y lengua de la cavidad oral del Autobot, llevándose de recompensa un hilo de fluidos íntimos.

La respiración del mandatario era agitada, pues la araña casi se la había arrebatado, sin embargo el calor interno aún prevalecía intacto e iracundo por ser liberado.

Airachnid miraba felizmente el estado en que se encontraba el noble Autobot, tan inofensivo, tan inocente, tan ardiente…

"Eso es, Optimus… entrégate… deja que tu cuerpo se relaje… libera tu lado salvaje y complace todos tus deseos más íntimos…"

Nuevamente la mano de la cazadora toca la coraza del mecha. Acercando sus labios a su audio receptor susurrándole:

"…Deja que ponga el universo a tus pies"

Así, sin más resistencia y siendo víctima de la poderosa e irresistible lujuria, la coraza de protección del poderoso guerrero se retracta, haciendo que su procesador vocal emitiera un feroz suspiro de satisfacción

"Si… estás aprendiendo, querido… estás aprendiendo muy bien…" decía la femme viendo con excitación como el poderoso órgano sexual del mandatario se extendía, mostrando su divinidad.

Los ópticos del bot se desactivan por unos segundos, tratando de contener su vergüenza al ser finalmente vencido por el enemigo, en lo cual Airachnid tomaba una vez más provecho

"No te sientas mal, cariño… es lo que tu deseaste, no podías resistir a este regalo que se te ha otorgado" dijo la Decepticon quien al mismo tiempo tomaba con su hambrienta mano el cable de interfaz del prisionero haciendo que el Prime se retorciera por la sensibilidad que poseía su parte más íntima, satisfaciendo así a la psicópata

"Ahora ¿Qué es lo que haré?" dijo la femme apretando el cable lentamente, causando que la cabeza de Optimus se arqueara hacia atrás por tan exquisita pero tormentosa sensación, evocando un gruñido animal.

Airachnid emite una risa maligna, por fin había domado a este dios, este soldado que ahora gemía de placer…

Frotando con su mano el cable con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, la dama arácnida sonreía persuasivamente al escuchar los gruñidos que el ahora vulnerable Prime emitía

"Muy bien, Optimus, muy bien…" se burlaba la cazadora con triunfo

La decepción dominaba la mente del legendario Autobot, su deseo de resistencia había sido desecho por la fechoría de esta asesina, ahora sedienta de pasión hacia su físico.

Sentía como la mano de la femme aumentaba la fricción al frotar su rígido y poderoso cable de salida… la textura se sobrecalentaba, el transfluido corría desertado a través de él queriendo ser expulsado con agresividad… su chispa no podía contener todo este dolor intolerable

"¡Basta! ¡Es demasiado! ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO!" gritó Prime dolido

Su verdugo no respondía a sus súplicas exasperadas, continuando con la tortura, lamiendo con su lengua su receptor de audio, haciendo que sus fluidos orales escurrieran por su perfil, llegando hasta su mentón y recorriendo por su aprisionado pecho

"No puedes negarte… lo que sientes es amor" dijo Airachnid persuasiva entre dientes

"¡No!" rugió Optimus tratando de estrujar los apéndices que le contenían, levantando su cabeza al techo, gritando con toda su fuerza intentando resistir a la agonía.

Era tan fuerte el dolor que provocaba que los apéndices fueran marcados en sus extremidades por tanto forcejeo al querer ser libre de este martirio, causando que unas secciones de sus brazos recibieran cortadas que casi llegaban a sus venas de energía. No podía tolerarlo, quería que la muerte le recibiera… era preferible ella a esta sesión atormentadora por parte de esta sádica Decepticon.

Las carcajadas de ella retumbaban en sus audios, al igual que el sonido de su mano al causar fricción a su miembro sexual.

Haciendo todo lo posible por no sobrecargarse, Optimus muerde su labio inferior, causando que un hilo de energon recorriera por su barbilla, siendo recogido por la lengua voraz de la mercenaria

"Eres fuerte… lograrás superar esto…" decía y al mismo tiempo se posicionaba enfrente del mecha, mirándole con apetito insaciable

El pecho del Autobot se comprimía y expandía con espasmos violentos, su respiración agitada comenzaba asfixiarle con brutalidad, el dolor se volvía punzante como el mismísimo tártaro haciendo que hasta tenues lágrimas de energon surgieran en uno de sus ópticos

"Por favor…" suplicaba el Prime con tono semi cansado

"Lo siento querido, pero esto apenas comienza" advirtió divertida la araña

Tomando una vez más el cable de interfaz del gran mecha, la depredadora lo mete a su boca iniciando en términos terrícolas una sesión de sexo oral.

Levantando una vez más su cabeza abruptamente, Optimus emite un feroz gruñido, enterrando las yemas de sus poderosos dedos en el suelo, rasgando como un animal salvaje. La sensación era totalmente asombrosa, nunca antes había sentido algo como eso, lo volvía adicto a esta droga pecadora, queriendo más…

¡No! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba rindiéndose ante el enemigo

"Basta…" decía con un tono excitado y a la vez desafiante

Ninguna respuesta, la cazadora continuaba con su mortal tortura, atragantándose con su cable, chupando y succionando, saboreando la deliciosa textura que le componía.

Optimus aprieta sus dientes, una obstinación estaba tratando de poner, pues una gran sobrecarga comenzaba a surgir dentro de él en la cual no sabría por cuanto tiempo aguantaría

"Esto… no… puede… terminar… así…" gimió el mecha con torturador deleite

La resistencia aún prevalecía, no caería ante esta psicópata trastornada, él era un Prime, el último heredero de la gran dinastía en Cybertron y un gran líder… no permitiría que esta loca Decepticon le arrebatara ese derecho divino

"¿Quieres sentir placer?" desafió el poderoso mandatario entre dientes

Su fuerza lentamente retornaba, jalaba con toda su voluntad de ser libre los apéndices que le aprisionaban, deseando castigar a esta femme por los crímenes que había cometido…

Mala decisión, la mercenaria había esperado esa reacción por parte del bot, aumentando la velocidad de la fricción con su boca en su miembro sexual, domando una vez más a la bestia.

Optimus emite un agónico grito de placer, no pudiendo contener su sobrecarga, expulsando con excitación su transfluido dentro de la cavidad oral de Airachnid.

La araña bebe gustosamente el líquido pegajoso, pasándolo con exquisitez a través de su garganta, succionando hasta la última gota.

Habiendo probado los fluidos de su prisionero, la dama arácnida saca el cable su boca, dejando en el camino un hilo de su propia saliva.

Mirando hambrienta a su presa, acerca su rostro hacia él, observando con detalle cada reacción del bot: Prime estaba exhausto, la sobrecarga había drenado por completo su energía en la cual hacía que su respiración fuera entrecortada, sus ópticos permanecían desactivados por el cansancio, su cabeza se movía deleitada en una expresión de derrota, sin esperanza alguna.

Airachnid sonríe por tan satisfactorias reacciones que el gran robot había evocado, admitía que tenía un excelente potencial para complacer a una femme… un verdadero amante este mecha podría ser… un excelente y asombroso amante…

Los ópticos de Optimus lentamente se activan, mirando enfurecido y con rencor a su captora, en lo cual Airachnid expresaba una sonrisa maligna

"¿Por qué esa cara, Optimus? ¿Acaso no disfrutaste de los placeres que te puedo otorgar?" dijo persuasivamente y al mismo tiempo tocando el rostro del Autobot con afección enfermiza

El gran guerrero intenta apartar su cabeza de esa mano temible. No había tenido derecho en hacerle esto ¡Simplemente era una ofensa hacia él como Prime!

"Esto no… se quedará así, Decepticon… mi equipo… me encontrará" dijo Optimus con un tono pausado pero amenazante

Una tenue risa emite la mercenaria

"Eso no pasará, nadie te encontrará… ni siquiera Arcee podrá ser capaz de rescatarte… ahora tú me perteneces… eres mío ¡Solamente para mí!" dijo la dama arácnida recorriendo su lengua por el audio receptor del bot

"Jamás…" gimió Optimus por la sensibilidad que poseía el tacto de la femme

Molesta por la negación que el mandatario aún transmitía, toma su barbilla, obligándole a mirarla directamente a los ópticos

"Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero al parecer tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo… aún posees ese fuego intenso que recorre por tus venas, quemándote lentamente… deseas que este tormento acabe y yo te lo daré… solo tienes que hacer algo a cambio…"

Sus labios una vez más descienden a los del Prime, haciéndose escuchar entre susurros

"…Ser mi compañero" finalizó la femme con un tono lujuriante

Los ópticos del gran guerrero se extienden al máximo, expresando shock y horror. ¿Así que todo este tiempo ella había planeado esto? Ella no lo deseaba simplemente como un trofeo, sino como su amante… su compañero de por vida…

¡No! ¡Eso nunca pasaría! ¡Primero la muerte a esta idea demente! Él no uniría su núcleo vital con esta psicópata.

Optimus agresivamente muerde la lengua de la Decepticon, apartándola de él, escupiendo con desprecio los fluidos orales

"¡Atrevido! ¿¡Cómo osas hacerme esto!" rugió la cazadora con ira

Como gesto vengativo, la dama araña toma el cable de interfaz del bot, apretándolo con fuerza sobrenatural, haciendo que Optimus emitiera un grito desgarrador, retumbando por toda la base.

Habiendo cumplido su cometido, Airachnid una vez más toca el rostro del mecha, acercando y juntando abruptamente sus labios con los de él, profanando con su lengua violentamente y transmitiendo fluidos corrosivos no dañinos a través de su garganta.

El beso duró por unos minutos, llegando un momento que Prime quería desesperadamente rogar por oxígeno.

Separando sus labios del prisionero, la araña toca el pecho del bot, acariciando y frotando los vidrios que conformaban su modo vehículo

"Puedes seguir resistiéndote a mí, Optimus Prime… pero llegará el momento en que caerás y pedirás en rodillas que esté a tu lado y créeme… me aseguraré de que así sea"

Dándose media vuelta, sale de la celda, dejando al gran robot siendo atormentado con sus demonios internos

"…Eso nunca pasará…" se escuchó decir entre el aire la debilitada voz de Optimus dejando que el modo recarga lo consumiera por completo.


	5. SOMBRAS

**HOLA DE NUEVO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES... VAYA OTRA VEZ HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO PONGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO XD, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ, AHORA SI A DISFRUTAR XD...**

**ADVERTENCIA: EN ES TE CAPÍTULO HABRA SECUENCIAS SEXUALES ENTRE FEMMEXMECH, ASÍ QUE PIDO MUCHA PRECAUSIÓN, SI LES MOLESTA POR FAVOR ABANDONEN LA LECTURA.**

**BUENO TERCERA LLAMADA, TERCERA LLAMADA INICIAMOS...**

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSFORMERS PRIME<strong>

**LA AGENDA DE LA ARAÑA**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**SOMBRAS**

**MERODEANDO POR EL PROFUNDO BOSQUE – MEDIA NOCHE**

La oscuridad aún reinaba el ecosistema, surgiendo entre las más morras sonidos que solo la madre naturaleza conocía… a excepción de uno. Un rugido de engranes y motor recorría sin parar, extrayendo humo por el mecanismo en movimiento.

Una moto de color azul cromado corría desesperada por los senderos lodosos del gran bosque; tratando de encontrar a alguien valioso

"Optimus…" se escuchaba decir una voz en eco, un sonido que se distinguía como tristeza y una completa miseria.

Si… la gran peleadora Autobot Arcee, ansiosa y cansada al no poder encontrar a su líder, no evitaba evocar el nombre del poderoso mecha.

Durante largas horas, la valiente femme había mantenido su paso acelerado con la intención de encontrar al Prime, sin embargo ningún éxito… una falla épica que ella había estado viviendo durante mucho tiempo.

Transformándose en modo robot, la femme se acerca a un gran árbol que al parecer tenía varios años viviendo en este lugar…

Su energía estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar, la búsqueda por su amigo había sido muy dura y era una obligación en mantenerse en buen estado si se quería enfrentar a su némesis.

Sentándose y recargando su adolorida espalda en el gran tronco del viejo pero aún estable árbol, la valerosa guerrera activa su modo recarga, dejando que el mundo de los sueños le diera la bienvenida

"Optimus…" suspiró la femme dolida…

**BASE SUBYACENTE - A VARIOS KM DE LA SUPERFICIE**

Martirio… una palabra que sucumbía la mente del legendario Prime…

Su cuerpo ardía incontrolablemente, su energía había sido drenada por una poderosa sobrecarga, obra de la maniática cazadora Decepticon.

Su respiración se agitaba, gimiendo silenciosamente por los pensamientos que recorría en vida propia a través de su mirada. El rastro de la misma maldad encarnada lo tenía prisionero… lo había seducido de una forma que no quería ni recordar.

El gran robot contrito, levanta su cabeza lentamente, tratando de olvidar esas espantosas imágenes que al parecer permanecerían en su disco duro por el resto de su vida

"Elita…" susurró con tono débil

Años tras años presenciando a la muerte en varias ocasiones, casi siendo herido fatalmente, atrayéndolo hacia ella…

Sin embargo, el destino había hecho una jugada cruel, arrebatando la vida de su amada.

Recordaba la primera vez en que la había conocido… una época en que la paz regía a Cybertron… Los días en que él había sido un archivista y no existía el peso de liderazgo en sus hombros… una vida que alguna vez le había resultado fácil.

Una memoria… una vida que nunca más le sería concebida, condenándolo a vivir en un abismo infernal.

El amor se lo habían arrebatado de su núcleo, su felicidad había sido devastada por esta maldita guerra…

La primera vez que Elita One se presentó ante él, había sido el paraíso del Allspark… un ángel que había venido a su ayuda…

"¿Por qué?" se preguntaba atormentado

Sus bancos de memoria repetían una y otra esa imagen temible… ese recuerdo que lo perseguía todo el tiempo

"Elita" susurró una vez más el Autobot, desactivando sus ópticos y dejando que su modo recarga fuera activada. Sin embargo la tranquilidad no le sería otorgada…

_El cielo retumbaba ferozmente… Grandes y resplandecientes rayos sucumbían el planeta Cybertron en ruinas… gritos y azotes de metales retumbaban con ira, algunos reclamando victoria… otros, lamentando sin parar._

_Había sido una cruel batalla en la que varios Autobots habían perdido la vida… en especial __**ella**__… su alma gemela… su llama de luz… su gran amor…_

_Este día nadie celebraba… nadie hablaba… solo el silencio era el testigo de esta tragedia…_

_Optimus Prime, permaneciendo arrodillado y teniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Elita One, emitía gritos apacibles, maldiciones entre su mente le consumían; la ira lo alimentaba con avaricia… el suplicio lo envolvía en la oscuridad…_

_Nadie había venido a su ayuda, estaba solo… vulnerable y atormentado por su gran pérdida._

_Su metálica mejilla no dejaba de acariciar el inmóvil rostro de la difunta femme, abrazando su cuerpo posesiva y protectoramente, llorando en silencio… rogando a Primus que diera un milagro y le devolviera la vida a su amor._

_Con una de sus fuertes manos, el Prime acaricia afectivamente la frente de su compañera, sintiendo como el frío carcomía sus yemas al hacer contacto…_

_Había fallado… había fracasado como líder y como pareja._

_Un sanguinario grito retumba por todo lo que había sido un campo de guerra_

"_¿Por qué Primus? ¿DIME POR QUÉ?" rugió con rabia mirando el cielo con desprecio_

_De pronto una risa es escuchada entre el aire… una carcajada… eso solo indicaba una sola cosa… era ella, ese monstruo que pretendía atormentarle_

"_¡Aléjate! ¡Tú no eres bienvenida aquí!" dijo con furia el poderoso mecha_

"_¿De qué hablas, amado mío? ¿Por qué me rechazas?" dijo una voz a la vez familiar y al mismo tiempo maligna_

_El Prime fija su mirada en el cuerpo sin vida de Elita, observando en shock su rostro… _

_Una sonrisa cruel expresaba sus rasgos faciales, una mirada que solo podía describirse como locura y una pasión incandescente… era esa psicópata…_

"_No eres ella" demandó furioso el Autobot_

_El tiempo se detenía al levantarse "Elita One", colocando sus manos en el pecho de su amado, tocando sensualmente los vidrios que conformaban el parabrisas de su modo alterno_

"_Eso no lo sabes, Orion… Eres mío… Siempre me has pertenecido" dijo "Elita" acercando su boca al cuello del bot, aplicando tenues mordiscos en los cables de energía._

_Los ópticos del Prime se dilatan; el fuego interno comenzaba a surgir de nuevo… una tortura completamente desagradable…_

_Un gruñido escapa de su vocalizador, un gemido que deleitaba a la femme quien le estaba dominando_

"_Sé que lo estás disfrutando… deja que el instinto se apodere de ti… satisface tus deseos, Optimus"_

"_No… Basta" decía dolido el gran mecha, girando su cabeza al lado contrario_

_Una risa surge del procesador vocal de la dama… un sonido que era atemorizante para cualquiera_

"_No me das otra opción más que obligarte"_

_Diciendo eso, de la nada unos apéndices amarran al valeroso bot en forma de crucifijo… dejándolo vulnerable ante la femme y cualquier deseo que quisiera._

"_Elita" miraba deleitada el atractivo cuerpo del Prime; acariciando con voraz hambre su abdomen y poderoso pecho, rasguñándolo con lujuria sin igual, haciendo surgir tenues hilos de energon en las heridas y recogiendo el fluido embriagador con su ávida lengua._

_Optimus levanta su cabeza con devoción, las manos que recorrían su cuerpo como viles serpientes le hacían reaccionar de una manera que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar… la excitación cada vez se hacía evidente y lo peor era que su "amada" lo estaba notando…_

"_¡No!" rugió enfurecido tratando de contener las poderosas sobrecargas…_

_Forzando las ataduras, el Prime intenta atacar al enemigo pero solo consiguió que ella diera el primer golpe utilizando unas extremidades arácnidas, enterrándolas directamente a su abdomen y hombros, haciéndole estremecer de agónico dolor_

"_Acéptalo… ella no existe más… ahora somos tú y yo ¡Nuestro destino es estar unidos eternamente!" _

_Diciendo eso, violentamente la femme desciende su mano a la entrepierna del mecha, rasgando la sensible armadura, provocando retorcer de súplica al gran guerrero._

_Desesperación era la única palabra que consumía la mente de Optimus. Alejarse lo más lejos posible de esta maniática era su única meta… Tratando una vez más librarse de los apéndices, el mandatario emite un tenue gruñido…_

_En vano… era imposible zafarse de su prisión y de ella… estaba atrapado, indefenso ante cualquier truco que la femme tuviera en mente. Su única alternativa era los insultos y esperar alguna piedad_

"_La muerte es mejor que ser parte de ti, engendro" bramó el Autobot con un tono venenoso_

_La femme emite una perversa risa; arrancando a la vez la coraza de protección del cable de salida de Optimus._

_El terror expresaron los ópticos del Autobot_

"_¡Detente!" dijo iracundo_

_Tomando desprevenido al mecha, "Elita" acerca sus labios con los de él, dejando que el sabor del energon lo enajenara al borde de que perdiera todo sentido a su alrededor. Sus ópticos por varios minutos permanecieron cerrados, permitiendo a la femme tomar provecho de la situación._

_Frotando lentamente el sexo del Autobot; su recompensa fue gemidos amordazados por parte de éste, algo que incitaba a la dama robótica continuar con su acción… _

_La misericordia recorría por el procesador de Optimus, no podía soportar esa prolija tortura… el fuego… las ansias al querer sucumbir a las caricias de esa femme se hacían cada vez más exasperadas… tenía que contenerse, debía hacerlo… podía hacerlo, solo tenía que aguantar un poco más…_

_No… el instinto primitivo, el control lo estaba perdiendo… la lujuria lo estaba dominando agónicamente…_

_Apartando su rostro agresivamente, emite un grito lastimero… el calor no podía ya sujetarlo, sus filtros trataban de refrigerar su sistema interno sin ningún éxito… la bestia no tardaría en surgir y tomar el control total…_

_Los apéndices que le mantenían cautivo le liberan, desplomando su cuerpo con gran fuerza, obligándolo caer encima de la femme en una posición depredadora, hambriento de lujuria y deseo..._

"_Mía…" dijo con tono amenazante, hipnotizado por el delicioso olor que misteriosamente su "amada" emitía hacia sus sensores olfatorios._

"_Elita" reía gustosa, el gran mecha había caído ante sus encantos, lo cual se aseguraría de que permaneciera de ese modo. _

_Ocupando una de sus piernas, lentamente recorre el muslo del Prime, frotando y estimulando la sensible piel metálica. Optimus emite un rugido lozano por tan deliciosa sensación, tan asombrosa que le hacía ronronear por más…_

"_Eso es, Prime… sucumbe… tómame…" dijo ella acariciando el cable de salida del mecha con su pie, rosando apetecible_

_Esta vez un gemido de placer es emitido por el vocalizador del Prime. No podía más… estaba desesperado, su temperatura corporal le estaba matando de ansiedad y le hacía difícil concentrarse, solo el instinto le decía que era lo que tenía que hacer, por desgracia era su otro sentido quien le estaba tomando las riendas._

_Girando de lado a su pareja, el Prime, sosteniéndose con uno de sus fuertes brazos, acaricia el abdomen de la femme, deslizando suavemente sus yemas en la sensible pero apetitosa piel metálica, bajando lentamente hacia la coraza pélvica, donde su objetivo se encontraba. Su mirada solo podía describirse como locura y pasión, algo que ya no tenía su control… _

_Sintiendo como sus dedos recorrían y rosaban la válvula de la femme, el legendario mecha emite un gruñido animalesco… la voluptuosidad se hacía más evidente, el calor carcomía sus filtros de refrigeración, su cable se ponía erecto por tan exquisito contacto que su mano proporcionaba a la intimidad de la dama…_

"_Si… adelante, Optimus… sigue… no te detengas… esto es lo que quieres" dijo "Elita" suspirando, tomando la barbilla del mandatario, administrándole un apasionado beso en los labios, jugueteando con su lengua, disfrutando los deliciosos fluidos que el Prime proporcionaba… era embriagador…_

_La válvula se abre, aceite combinado con energon escurre por las piernas de la femme, un olor afrodisiaco aturde al gran robot… no podía soportarlo, tenía que… _

_Emitiendo un rugido, Optimus, ocupando uno de sus largos y poderosos dedos, penetra el puerto de entrada de "Elita", la lubricación que poseía tal lugar hacía que su cable de salida se pusiera erecto de la excitación… tenía que satisfacer sus necesidades… estaba hambriento… quería a esta femme con desesperación…_

_Escuchaba como la dama anhelaba y jadeaba con éxtasis; la mirada del Prime solo se fijaba con voraz ansiedad el pecho de su "amada". _

_Sentándose y teniendo ocupada a la femme, estimulando su válvula, Optimus, utilizando su otra mano, acaricia el pecho de "Elita"… era fabuloso, la textura, el calor que este estaba emitiendo al sentir el contacto de su mano… tenía que hacerlo, no podía más… la bestia debía ser liberada_

"_Tómame, Optimus…" suspiró su pareja llena de éxtasis_

_La rendición había ganado, el poderoso Prime había caído a lo más bajo… pero eso ya no importaba, quería a esa femme, deseaba copular con ella…_

_Tomando su cable, el gran guerrero lo posiciona a la entrada de la válvula, estaba cansado de estar esperando… esto era lo que quería… deseaba escuchar gritar a esa femme su nombre, poner su semilla dentro de ella…_

"_Mía, solamente para mí" dijo hipnotizado con un tono lujuriante_

_Pero entonces una pequeña chispa de luz detiene sus acciones… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Éste no era él… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?_

"_No… no caeré en este truco" dijo haciendo un lado a la femme_

_Los ópticos de "Elita" se encienden a un tono púrpura, llenos de ira y rabia… no iba permitir que este mecha le negara una interfaz. Era suyo… su cuerpo era ahora de su propiedad_

"_¿Cuándo entenderás que eres mío?" dijo furiosa_

_Su cuerpo se volvió fluido, una sustancia que aparentaba ser plata en su estado líquido, pero no… se estaba transformando en __**ella**__… el monstruo que no dejaba de perseguirlo… ese demonio que se hacía llamar una dama, esa Decepticon maniática… Airachnid._

_Optimus rápidamente se pone de pie, colocándose en una posición de batalla, pero su consciencia le decía que corriera, el temor carcomía su cuerpo, una sensación que hace tiempo había pensado olvidada… no quería ver a esa psicópata quien le deseaba, debía salir de este lugar…_

_Cambiando su posición de combate a una de huida, Optimus miraba atemorizado como la femme lentamente se le acercaba, una sonrisa sádica expresaba sus rasgos faciales, era la maldad encarnada ¡Incluso peor que Unicron en persona!_

"_¡Aléjate!" gritó el Prime desesperado_

_Su única respuesta fue una risilla expresada por la araña._

_De repente, varios hilos gruesos de telaraña atrapan las piernas del Prime, evitando su movilidad… La sensación de la claustrofobia comenzaba invadir su procesador… quería salir de este lugar desquiciado_

"_¿Y a dónde piensas ir, Prime? No hay lugar donde puedas esconderte de mi" dijo una vez estando pocos centímetros del mecha_

_Optimus trataba de apartar su rostro de esa mercenaria, no quería presenciar otro beso de ella… era venenoso como sus palabras_

"_Arcee…" susurraba el nombre de la Autobot suplicando_

"_Ella no está aquí… no importa cuanto llames por ella, nunca podrá salvarte…" dijo Airachnid quien al mismo tiempo rosaba sus dedos en el rostro del mandatario con hambre voraz, llegando un momento que su ácido dejaba rasguños, haciendo sisear al desdichado Prime de dolor_

"_Mío, mío…" dijo Airachnid jugueteando con las ventanas que formaban el pecho de Optimus, cerca donde se encontraba su chispa_

"_No lo harás…" dijo Optimus gruñendo_

_Fijando sus ópticos a los del mecha, la araña vulgarmente abre el pecho del noble guerrero, mostrando su núcleo de vida. Una sonrisa expresa la dama arácnida… era inevitable, Optimus Prime sería suyo en cuerpo y mente._

_El mecha expresa un gesto aterrorizado ¡No! ¡Eso no iba pasar! Primero la muerte a esto_

"_¡Déjame en paz! ¡No seré parte de tus juegos!" rugió con rabia el Autobot_

_Un toque a su núcleo hizo que su furia cesara por unos minutos, era agonizante… insoportable… una pesadilla en la cual deseaba con todo sus ser despertar…_

_Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de un mecanismo moverse. Un sonido que solo indicaba una cosa..._

_Mirando hacia la femme, Optimus observa el pecho de la araña, mostrando su núcleo de vida. Un color púrpura con hilos de energía de tonalidad carmesí envolvía su fuente de energía… una maldad que era idéntica a la de Megatron o incluso más…_

_El Prime trata una vez más zafarse de sus ataduras, las cuales habían aumentado a lo largo que permanecía ahí, vulnerable ante la Decepticon…_

_Airachnid, observando la chispa del Prime; un color azul rey con lazos de luz tonalidad plateada le rodeaba… Si… su mayor trofeo era este… _

_Abruptamente, la araña junta su pecho con el del mecha, escuchando deleitada los gritos suplicantes y agónicos, dejando que su maligna y corrupta chispa consumiera a Optimus directamente a la oscuridad._

_Así, su mirada se nubló… un grito desgarrador sucumbió el vocalizador de Optimus Prime, dejando que las tinieblas lo abrazaran y lo llevaran a la perdición…_

Un desgarrador suplicio invadió el cuerpo del Prime al despertar de su ciclo de recarga… su respiración agitada como las olas del mar terrestre se hacía presente, su temperatura interna había aumentado de tal grado que su cuerpo quemaba como el mismo infierno…

Había sido tan real, al sentir la oscura energía que esa maligna chispa unirse a la suya… una experiencia completamente espantosa…

"Un sueño… eso fue…" dijo a sí mismo

"Pero no por mucho tiempo" se escuchó decir una familiar voz

Optimus, sintiendo el pánico carcomer por todos sus sistemas, voltea a mirar hacia las sombras, notando a la femme quien estaba parada en una posición sensual… Oh no, eso indicaba malas noticias…

"Llegó la hora, Optimus…" dijo la araña

Los ópticos del Prime solo pudieron expresar gran horror…

Esta vez la verdadera pesadilla comenzaría…


	6. TORMENTO Y RESCATE

**¡HOLA MIS AMADOS LECTORES! DESPUÉS DE UN PERIODO LARGO DE SUFRIMIENTO FINALMENTE LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE LA AGENDA DE LA ARAÑA. COMO PUDIERON NOTAR EN EL ANTERIOR, OPTIMUS FUE SOMETIDO POR PESADILLAS, SIN EMBARGO ESO ERA EL PRINCIPIO... EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SE MOSTRARÁ LA FECHORÍA QUE AIRACHNID HACÍA NUESTRO AMADO PERSONAJE.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE VIOLACIÓN ENTRE FEMME X MECH. ASÍ QUE SEAN CUIDADOSOS. SI ESTO LES INCOMODA FAVOR DE ABANDONAR LA LECTURA.**

**AQUÍ LOS DEJO... POR AHORA, TERCERA LLAMADA, TERCERA LLAMADA ¡COMENZAMOS!**

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSFORMERS PRIME<strong>

**LA AGENDA DE LA ARAÑA**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**TORMENTO Y RESCATE**

**RECORRIENDO EL PROFUNDO BOSQUE – AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

La desesperación era un término que recorría por las oscuras raíces del bosque, sonidos susurrantes estremecían las hojas secas que aún se mantenían intactas en las delgadas ramas, el sonido del viento sucumbir el feroz frío y temor hacia lo desconocido.

Arcee estaba ansiosa, peor aún al estar saltando y corriendo cada obstáculo que se le interponía, tratando de encontrar a su líder

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?" dijo exasperada

Estaba cansada, necesitaba recuperar energía pero la misión se lo impedía, ella no quería abandonar al Prime a su suerte en manos de esa araña enloquecida.

Escenas espantosas recorrían en su mente, imágenes que involucraban a su líder; estando en suma agonía, vulnerable y a merced de la psicópata

"¡Airachnid!" gritó enfurecida la Autobot… un bramido que ensordeció todo el bosque de tristeza y miseria

"Optimus…" susurró desactivando sus ópticos y surgiendo de ellos lágrimas de energon… la consternación y sentimientos que tenía por el Prime no poseía límites…

Nuevamente un grito desgarrador, no de furia… sino de un completo martirio sucumbió las profundidades del lugar.

Pero como el grito había sido emanado, una respuesta le había sido enviada… un susurro que al mismo tiempo sonaba como un gemido lleno de súplica… era **él**… tenía que ser **él** quien estaba pidiendo ayuda de alguna forma

"Resiste, Optimus… voy por ti" dijo Arcee corriendo en la dirección de los apacibles lamentos.

**BASE SUBYACENTE – VARIOS KM DE LA SUPERFICIE TERRESTRE**

El terror era lo que su mente solo le mostraba; su cuerpo, rígido y entumido por el pánico no le permitía mover un solo dedo… estaba indefenso… atrapado como un animal a punto de ser llevado al matadero, sin embargo esto era peor… una terrible pesadilla en la cual se haría realidad.

Los ópticos de Optimus no podían cambiar de expresión, quería desaparecer de este espantoso sitio, deseaba estar peleando contra Megatron e incluso al mismísimo Unicron… no había salida, la araña tenía a su presa donde quería

"Este momento he estado esperando…" dijo Airachnid acariciando la barbilla del Prime con gesto seductor, una expresión que el Autobot recibe con repugnancia

"Aléjate, engendro" rugió enfurecido

La mano de la Decepticon lentamente desciende al cuello del prisionero, pinchando los cables de energía en las áreas más sensibles.

Sisea de dolor, a la vez de placer; el Prime aprieta sus dientes con fuerza. No dejaría que esa maniática fuera recompensada, no merecía esto… era… era una primitiva tortura el cual lo volvía extremadamente loco

"Tus palabras se niegan en aceptar la verdad, pero tu cuerpo está respondiendo de otra manera… es inevitable" dijo la mercenaria quien lamía hambrienta el pecho del mecha, dejando hilos de su propia saliva.

Optimus no podía soportarlo, el tormento y el éxtasis combinados hacían que su mente perdiera la razón… en lo más profundo de su subconsciente quería aclamar a esta femme, complacer su lado salvaje quien había permanecido dormido durante millones de años

"No… pasará" susurró internamente el legendario guerrero

Airachnid miraba satisfecha las expresiones corporales que su víctima mostraba… estaba funcionando el plan, en unos minutos ella aclamaría a esta bestia y haría que gritara por más, una tortura que disfrutaría por toda su vida

"La resistencia se terminó, Optimus…" amenazó con lujuria

Un gruñido animalesco prorrumpe el vocalizador del Prime, un sonido que revelaba que la dama arácnida estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en despertar los deseos más íntimos del Autobot

"Tómame, Prime… puedo sentir el fuego quemando tu cuerpo. Intentas ocultarlo pero es imposible huir de mi… deja que la pasión y mi esencia hagan su trabajo"

Diciendo eso, la mercenaria muerde lentamente el cuello del mecha, escuchando como gemía involuntariamente.

Sus manos, arrastrándose por su abdomen, bajando hasta su entrepierna; rasguñan los nodos nerviosos que cubría su coraza de protección de su cable, haciendo que Optimus articulara un gesto agónico.

Era abusivas sus caricias, sus palabras depravaban sus principios básicos con pericia ¿Quién los salvaría de este cruel destino?

"Arcee…" dijo el Prime tratando de entrar en razón pero al mismo tiempo su voz era tomada por las sensaciones a la vez placenteras… a la vez desagradables, creadas por la Decepticon.

Observando como el Autobot lentamente se dejaba llevar por sus aficiones cautivadoras, Airachnid junta sus labios con los de él, amordazando su cavidad oral la cual poseía un sabor embriagador; quien diría que el legendario guerrero sabía tan delicioso.

Sus dedos, recorriendo por la entrepierna del mecha, toma la coraza de protección, dejando el cable de salida expuesto y cual hace el Prime emitir un gemido lleno de éxtasis

"Al parecer tu cuerpo está respondiendo por ti" rió la dama arácnida con malicia

Irrumpiendo su voraz lengua, la cazadora, hambrienta de lujuria inaudita, lame la punta del cable, provocando que el Prime azotara la parte inferior de su cabeza en la pared y rasgara con las yemas de los dedos el suelo.

Los gritos suplicantes y de martirio recorrieron por todo el desdichado lugar, incluso se juraría que hasta sus lamentos habían llegado hasta la superficie.

Teniendo al prisionero nuevamente en su merced, Airachnid frota el cable del mecha, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo y lamiendo los circuitos más sensibles que le conformaban alrededor.

Gritos, gemidos, gruñidos iracundos escapaban del vocalizador de Optimus. Ansiedad al querer acabar con esto era el mismo infierno. Sentir como la lengua de la araña hacía fricción con su miembro lo volvía loco, deseaba… deseaba aclamar a esa femme, no podía soportarlo, tenía que satisfacer sus necesidades primarias

"Por favor…" susurró tratando de contener la sobrecarga

Airachnid detiene su tortura. Acerca su rostro al suyo, mirando al Prime con satisfacción

"Lo siento, amor… Pero no escuche bien ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" dijo pretendiendo no haber oído

Percibiendo como su transfluido comenzaba surgir de su cable erecto, el noble mandatario; no queriendo más de este tormento; gira su cabeza, desactivando sus ópticos… dejando que la oscuridad y la vergüenza le absorbieran; un suspiro emite su vocalizador, uno que admitía derrota

"Por favor… no más… haré… haré lo que pidas" suplicó contrito el mecha

Expresando una sádica sonrisa, la Decepticon junta sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su presa... al fin, el bot se había rendido, sería suyo en cuerpo y mente.

Bajando su mano, toma una vez más el cable de salida, lamiendo la punta y causando al Prime que gimiera de placer

"¡Termina con esto! ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo!" rugió con un mueca agonizante

Las súplicas eran lo único que Airachnid quería escuchar. Posicionando su cuerpo enfrente del Autobot, colocando su zona íntima cerca de su cable de salida, provoca que el mandatario apretara los dientes… su temperatura se había elevado a tal grado que le hacía imposible pensar… el ansia por querer acabar con esto se volvía indispensable… nuevamente su instinto salvaje estaba tomando las riendas, era una sensación que estaba fuera de su alcance, tenía que… tenía que ser liberada.

La mercenaria percibía como el físico de su presa temblaba iracundamente por la agonía del calor que corroía su interior… finalmente sus métodos de tortura habían rendido frutos, era momento de complacer los caprichos del Autobot

"Has sido muy obediente, querido" dijo con sensualidad, mandando el comando mental a la coraza de protección de su válvula de que se abriera, dejando caer lubricante en las piernas del mecha.

Un olor hechicero sucumbe los sensores olfatorios del Prime, un aroma que aturdía toda conciencia y solo rendía las funciones básicas… estaba hambriento de lujuria, su cable estaba tan excitado que hacía que la espera se volviera un martirio infernal

"Grita, Optimus ¿Qué es lo que deseas?" desafió Airachnid colocando la entrada de su puerto cerca del sexo del bot.

No podía más… Había sido víctima de varias torturas en el pasado durante la guerra en Cybertron, había sido golpeado, envenenado, infectado por varias sustancias químicas y había sobrevivido la muerte…. Esto no era distinto, solo era otra prueba de supervivencia, no caería… no caería en esta tentación ¡NO!

"Vete… al infierno, engendro… del mal" insultó con odio el Prime

Riendo ante la impotencia del Autobot a la resistencia de sus sortilegios, la depredadora lentamente baja sus caderas, profanando su válvula con el cable erecto del prisionero, dejando que las paredes íntimas rodearan los circuitos sensibles del poderoso miembro y le estimularan

"No..." decía el Prime en voz entrecortada y punzada

"Si… mío" respondió la Decepticon quien comenzaba a disfrutar la textura que conformaba el sexo del noble guerrero al recorrer por su interior

El fuego quemaba sus venas de energía, su chispa pulsaba agitada. Los tubos de escape de su modo alterno que adornaban su espalda se sobrecalentaban, surgiendo de ellos un humo volcánico.

El energon que fluía dentro de él ardía como mil soles en una explosión cósmica, no podía soportar más la tentación, era pecaminosa y vigorosa… el hambre por desagraviar su función primaria presionaba su mente, peor aún al divisar como su red nerviosa gozaba de la indiscreción del puerto de la araña.

Emitiendo un gruñido pasmado y animalesco, el Prime relaja su cuerpo, tratando de contener las sobrecargas que manaban poco a poco de sí mismo.

Su respiración agitada… sus cables se entumían por el ramalazo orgásmico… su transfluido brotaba a la superficie

"Detente… por favor…" tanteaba el Prime en hablar

Airachnid, silencia al mecha; uniendo sus labios con los de él, cediendo que se intoxicara de pasión.

Su mano recorría su rostro, creando rasguños con las puntas de sus dedos, mientras con la otra acariciaba lentamente el pecho del presidiario, siseando como una serpiente venenosa

"Sucumbe… siente mi interior…" jadeaba la araña con sensualidad

Optimus lentamente levanta sus caderas, haciendo que su cable se hundiera profundamente en el puerto de la psicópata.

La mercenaria emite un gemido lleno de placer… realmente el Prime sabía cómo satisfacer a una femme

"Más… continúa…" dijo levantando su cabeza, regocijando los movimientos del mecha

"Es demasiado… por favor…" imploraba el Prime

Airachnid muerde uno de los audios del bot, obrando que gruñera más fuerte

"Durante mi estancia aquí en la Tierra, aprendí todo acerca de ti, Optimus… Cada sección de tu apariencia, puntos fuertes, los más sensibles…" decía la dama araña tocando con lentitud el abdomen del mecha, pinchando los cables más delgados y lamiendo su cuello apetecible

"Puedo creer… que aprendiste… todas las funciones… de mi anatomía… por parte de Megatron… durante el Éxodo en Cybertron"

La Decepticon emite una carcajada… un sonido que profanaba la mente de Optimus, abrumándolo; tocando su rostro y haciéndole mirar directamente a los ópticos

"Megatron y tú poseen una historia que ha llamado la atención de varios bots, pero muy pocos han querido saber la verdad detrás de todo esto… Así que Optimus… Dime… ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo de esta guerra? ¿Qué tiene que ocultar Megatron y tú?"

La mirada que retenía la araña era recóndita como un abismo, sentía que su alma estaba siendo observada y frágil se convertía…

Era cierto… entre Megatron y él no solo hubo una amistad, sino una gran hermandad la cual había sido quebrantada ese día… el día en que él se había convertido en el nuevo Prime

"Eso… no es de… tu incumbencia, demonio" gruñó Optimus ocultando sus emociones

Emanando un feroz gruñido, la maligna femme mueve sus caderas con lentitud, estimulando el cable del mecha, forjando un gemido y grito de éxtasis… una inmolación en la que Optimus deseaba olvidar

"…Por ahora, mi querido Autobot, muy pronto tus secretos serán revelados… no puedes resistir el calor que fluye en ti, arde demasiado que hasta ha provocado que tu sistema de refrigeración fuera desactivado… la única forma de terminar con ese sufrimiento es con la bestia que aguarda adentro… tan impacienta… tan sedienta…. tan apasionada…" rio la maniática mientras bajaba su pecho hacia el torso del mandatario, rosando su armadura con suavidad y haciendo más inaguantable el ardor del Prime.

No podía más… el fuego que apolillaba su interior era tan extenso que podía sentir lánguidamente los cables de energía fundirse, entumiéndose agónicos, sus metálicas mejillas se sobrecalentaban sin piedad, haciendo su vista borrosa…

Un feroz rugido fenece el vocalizador de Optimus; alterado al sentir como la araña se encargaba del ritmo de la interfaz y como contraía las paredes de su válvula para atormentar su sexo.

Una de sus manos acaricia el muslo de la femme, haciendo que las yemas de sus dedos tocaran los cables nerviosos que controlaban parte del sistema nervioso, mandando ondas de placer inaudito.

Conociendo la intención del bot, la mercenaria presiona su válvula alrededor del cable, haciéndole gemir extasiado

"Mientras yo esté a cargo, la resistencia será trivial para ti, amor" rio maquiavélicamente

Los ópticos del Prime se abren al máximo, llenos de terror y consternación.

Un grito desgarrador profana su garganta al igual que su cuerpo al tratar de expedir el infernal fervor que circulaba dentro de él

"Cuidado, querido. Tal placer puede volverte loco"

Y de hecho así fue, el pánico y agonía oprimieron la mente de Optimus Prime: Sus rasgos faciales, los cuales se habían mantenido neutros, ahora estaban muy marcados… locura y horror eran gesticulados en ellos… gritos llenos de pánico derrochaban su garganta, cercenando los cables vocales

"¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE!" suplicó con altruismo y clemencia

La risa maquiavélica de la cazadora solo fue su disputa

"¡No puedes negarlo! ¡Lo disfrutas tanto como yo, Optimus Prime!"

Dicho eso, la fricción continúo… los lamentos llenos de misericordia bramaron por el retorcido lugar.

Los ópticos del Prime habían cambiado a un tono medio rojizo, como si las llamas del infierno entablaran a surtir efecto… era la bestia que tanto temía… ese monstruo que por mucho tiempo había permanecido dormida, ahora era liberada como el mismo demonio.

Un poder incomprensible presentía la araña en el mecha. La demencia que le estaba infundiendo era tan monumental que no sabía si podría controlarlo por mucho tiempo…

Rugidos endemoniados y salvajes provenían del desamparado Autobot, sonidos que embelesaban a la Decepticon, apeteciendo por más…

Soltando al bot de sus ataduras, la araña rasguña abstraída el pecho del Prime, acto seguido por él al tocar su espalda con movimientos animalescos, grabando profundos arañazos que surgían de ellos energon líquido.

Esto era hermoso, la depredadora nunca antes había divisado tal sensación, tan brusca, salvaje, tan placentera… quería más, anhelaba que el mecha la montara y le diera la sobrecarga de su vida

"La bestia cedió" dijo juntando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Autobot, mancillando aún más su puerto de entrada alrededor del cable magistral.

La razón se había derrumbado, el hambre ahora solo sobresalía, un hambre que el Prime no podía controlar… agonía… era hacer gemir a una femme hasta que ella quedara muda y no pudiera caminar durante meses… era su mayor devoción.

Agrupando sus poderosos brazos alrededor de la cintura de la femme, el gran mecha comienza a penetrar, movimientos copulativos de adelante hacia atrás, tan fuertes que hacían gritar a la dama arácnida de placer infernal.

La gran fuerza que el enorme bot hacía al embestir su cable a gran profundidad dentro de ella, hacía que sus extremidades de su modo alterno se clavaran en su poderosa espalda, transitando cada sección con delicia y perversión, desgajando la piel metálica, corriendo hilos de energon en ella.

Airachnid jadeaba de gran regodeo, incluso se podía observar como grandes hilos de ácido comenzaban adornar el interior de su cavidad oral.

La respiración del legendario Optimus Prime era meneada, gruñidos feroces recorrían por su garganta, energon chamuscaba en su rostro por la pecaminosa acción… no importaba, quería esto, quería obtenerlo todo como diera lugar

"Grita por mí" dijo con una voz recóndita, casi infernal

La araña emite un estridente grito de pasión…

El Prime, siguiendo con la profanación, rudamente lame y muerde el cuello de la femme al igual que un animal salvaje hambriento por su cena…

"Nunca pensé… ver el día en que… el legendario líder de los Autobots… sucumbiera ante una femme Decepticon… Esto es tan glorioso… si Megatron pudiera ver esto…" dijo la araña entre voz hendida y bellaca

Sin embargo eso no detuvo al imbatible bot, el lado animal ahora lo controlaba… no se iría hasta compensar sus apetitos más profundos.

Mordiendo con más precisión el cuello de su captora, al igual que un tigre en celo; el Prime aumenta la velocidad de la penetración, haciendo que las paredes íntimas de la femme se sobre estimularan rápidamente, manando lánguidamente una omnipotente sobrecarga

"Eso es… libera tu semilla en mi interior" dijo la araña tomando la parte inferior del mecha, trayendo su rostro a su pecho

Un rugido salvaje consume el vocalizador del Prime, quien desactiva sus ópticos y expresa un mohín agónico… su transfluido… el líquido caliente caminaba por su sexo y era expulsado con fuerza al interior de la femme, succionándolo por completo… era embriagante como el mismo energon refinado.

Ambos tutelaron el lugar con sus gritos llenos de placer y lujuria.

La sobrecarga había sido tan poderosa que había hecho que Optimus finalmente quebrantara algunos cables del cuello de la depredadora, catando con amenidad el fluido vital que corría por su faringe y chorreaba por sus labios, al igual que un vampiro sediento por la sangre de un humano.

Levantando su cabeza en una manera animalesca, salpicando fluido vital como una bestia, el Prime ruge bestialmente. Sus ópticos, los cuales aún no volvían a la normalidad, miraban lujuriosos la anatomía de la femme en sus brazos, aquella figura que le había atormentado durante días y ahora disfrutaba sin parar…

Airachnid, una vez recuperando el aliento, mira al gran robot, era momento de la fase final… era momento de que Optimus Prime fuera suyo por siempre.

Manteniendo ocupado al Autobot mediante sesiones de apasionados besos, la araña toma ambas ventanas pectorales que adornaban el pecho del Prime y mediante un vulgar jalón deja en descubierto la coraza protectora de su chispa.

Optimus emite un desgarrador grito de dolor, haciendo que la gnosis lo mortificara a la realidad.

Sus ópticos, regresando a su color original, miran enfrente, notando con horror la imagen que ahora le era mostrada: Era la psicópata quien tenía ostentada su mortífera chispa… el mismo color al igual que su sueño…

"Eres mío…" dijo la mercenaria aproximando su pecho al de él con cachaza.

El guerrero intenta rechazar a la femme, pero algo en su espalda le detenía: Eran las extremidades del modo alterno de la femme que se mantenían clavados en ésta, movilizándolo cualquier meneo brusco… peor aún al profesar como su sexo era presidido por las paredes viscosas de su válvula

"No… no seré tu compañero" gruñó el Prime tratando de zafarse de su cautiverio viviente

"Es inevitable" dijo Airachnid expresando una demoniaca sonrisa, teniendo su pecho a pocos centímetros de él.

Su mente se zarandeaba al presenciar como los lazos carmesí del intruso núcleo entablaban en acariciar su propia chispa… horrendo se estaba convirtiendo… tenues imágenes pavorosas de homicidio empezaban a recorrer en su subconsciente, era el infierno… las fechorías de Airachnid a otros seres inocentes

"¡No!" gritó el mecha iracundo al ver a su amada Elita a través de esos recuerdos que no eran suyos y comenzaban a corromper su alma…

Los lazos sitiaban su chispa poco a poco, causando que el tormento fuera mucho más irresistible

"¡ARCEE!" finalmente gritó el Prime aterrorizado

Entonces, como un milagro, la femme de azul cromado surge de la nada, disparando sus armas contra la psicópata, separándola del mecha.

Los recuerdos son brutalmente extirpados de su mente, haciéndole gritar de terror, un aullido que envolvió las sombras de su propia alma que le abrumaba sin recogimiento y crueldad, un ramalazo que nunca antes había sentido toda su vida al no hallarse la otra chispa al acoplarse a la suya…

Habiendo apartado al enemigo, Arcee voltea horrorizada el aspecto de su líder: Los parabrisas que adornaban su pecho habían sido arrancados de un solo jalón, chorreando energon sin parar; la coraza que mantenía protegida su chispa estaba destrozada, su rostro estaba cubierto de horribles rasguño hechos por el ácido de la maniática araña; sus brazos, los cuales tenían profundas cortaduras; se podía observar como el fluido vital brotaba por las venas de energía, las cuales habían sido trepanadas por alguna presión, tal vez por ataduras…

Sin embargo lo que más pánico le ocasionó a la valiente guerrera era ver a su líder completamente "desnudo"… su intimidad había sido exhibida a una terrible serie de sesiones de tortura… el piso cubierto no solo de energon, sino de transfluido.

Desactiva sus ópticos, hipando darle al Prime lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

Debilitado, torturado y herido por las sobrecargas imparables que le habían sometido, Optimus cae en recarga temporal, no antes viendo un borrón de tonalidad azul como último recuerdo, dejando que la oscuridad reinara a su alrededor…

La Autobot, consumida por la furia, se acerca a Airachnid, quien permanecía aturdida por el ataque sorpresivo.

La toma del cuello de tal modo que el dolor se hiciera formidable ante su sistema nervioso

"Monstruo… ¿Cómo pudiste llegar tan lejos?" gruñó la femme azul

Una risa intercalada expone la Decepticon

"Hice… lo qué… tú no pudiste…" dijo altiva

Arcee activa una de sus armas, la apunta en la cabeza de la desquiciada araña

"Debería matarte ahora mismo por lo que has hecho" amenazó la Autobot

Una risa entre cortada prorrumpe la Decepticon, de su boca energon manaba incontrolablemente, pues la mordida que el Prime le había propiciado había dañado de cierto modo su faringe

"Debiste verlo… dejarse llevar… ser derrotado… por una femme… suplicar… gemir de placer…" dijo carcajeando

Arcee golpea el rostro de la mercenaria con gran fuerza, tal acción causando que uno de los ópticos de la depredadora fuera abatido y surgiera de él energon sin parar, sin embargo la diabólica risa de la despreciable Decepticon no cesaba

"Has perdido, Arcee…" dijo la araña riendo esporádico

La femme azul cromado golpea una vez más el rostro de su némesis, un puñetazo tan fuerte que noquea al enemigo y le hiciera perder parte de su yelmo, dejando en descubierto los cables cerebrales

"No volverás a causar daño, demonio… se terminó" dijo la Autobot tomando el cuello del oponente y colocando su cuchilla directo a un cable de energía, vital para acabar con la vida de esa araña

"¿Qué esperas? Mátame… pero ¿De qué te servirá? No pudiste salvar a Prime de su trágico destino… como siempre ha sido…"

Típico de un monstruo fetichista, asumir su triunfo de una forma tan perturbadora, sin embargo había esperado por mucho tiempo este encuentro, durante miles de años espero poder saldar cuentas con Airachnid, hacerle pagar de sus acciones criminales…

Deseaba vengar a Optimus…

Pero ¿Haría la diferencia? ¿Qué obtendría por esto? Terminar la vida de la Decepticon sería lo más fácil.

Soltando a la araña, no antes administrándole otro puñetazo en la cara, dejándola en recarga temporal; Arcee se acerca al panel de control de la base, activando el intercomunicador

"Ratchet, necesito un puente terrestre de inmediato"

No había respuesta, un miedo que la guerrera temía

En ese momento, una voz familiar surge de la pantalla

"En camino, Arcee. Mandaré a Bulkhead y Bumblebee para darte apoyo"

Cumplida su acción, la femme se acerca al cuerpo de Optimus, quien aún permanecía intacto pero aún con vida. Su mirada notaba el rostro de su líder chistando sufrimiento… sus dedos, moviéndose con espasmos… su pecho tratando de recuperar oxígeno, se crispaba y esparcía con violencia…

El Prime se había convertido en el "trofeo" de Airachnid.

Tocando el rostro de Optimus; unas lágrimas de energon surge de sus ópticos… la búsqueda había terminado… pero aun así el precio estaba hecho

"Estás a salvo, amigo… No volverá hacerte daño…" dijo sollozando

Su atención es interrumpida por la llegada de Bulkhead y Bumblebee, quienes al ver el estado catastrófico de su comandante, expresan una mueca de horror.

No perdiendo tiempo, ambos mechas cargan al poderoso mecha, regresando a la base.

Entre tanto, Arcee, quien estaba detrás de ellos, solo podía llorar en silencio, recordando las palabras de Airachnid

"Hice lo que tu no pudiste…" recorrió esa frase en su mente.


	7. MISERIA

**Hola mis queridos lectores. Vaya ya llevo mucho tiempo que no pongo otro capítulo de esta historia, he estado teniendo mucho trabajo con la universidad que ya ni tengo tiempo de nada... Bueno por ahora en estas vacaciones espero tener la oportunidad de continuar con mis historias... **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo muestra las consecuencias del anterior, mantengan precausión, Optimus tendrá un cambio drástico de personalidad que tal vez perturbará a los lectores... eso creo... Tercera llamada, tercera, comenzamos.**

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSFORMERS PRIME<strong>

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**MISERIA**

**MESES DESPUÉS – BASE AUTOBOT – DESIERTO DE JASPER – NEVADA**

Los días pasaban con lentitud; el sol alumbraba el exterior del Omega Uno, emitiendo un bello panorama a través del interminable desierto.

Las montañas de roca y plantas que eran parte de este clima extremoso, conservaban el lugar y su única naturaleza traedora y reluciente para cualquier visitante alienígena o humano.

Pero no todo era hermoso como uno describe… en la sección más oscura de la base, la enorme puerta del camerino del líder Autobot permanecía cerrada y él estando detrás de ella; recostado en su hyper- cama, tratando de recuperar el sueño…

No podía hacerlo, no quería ser testigo de esos espantosos recuerdos que corrían por su subconsciente… estaba aterrorizado… meses y meses de intentar recuperar lo que alguna vez le pertenecía… destrozado…

…No era lo mismo… ya no lo era.

Solo podía ver en carne propia las repentinas imágenes de ese horror que lo mantuvo cautivo durante días… se le habían hecho eternos…

No podía recargar…

Se levanta de su lecho de descanso, impaciente y desesperado; camina en círculos como si fuera un animal enjaulado….

En eso se había convertido esos meses… había sido un prisionero… indefenso…

Azota su puño en la pared, un gesto que no permitía que nadie fuera testigo de su furia… nadie debía verlo perder el control… nadie…

Ratchet lo había reparado de sus heridas externas… sin embargo las internas eran otra historia…. Aquellas las cuales le harían recordar el dolor día y noche…

Desde ese incidente, el Prime se volvió nuevamente un libro cerrado, no hablaba seguido con los otros bots, ni siquiera con los chicos terrícolas. Incluso dejaba que el agente Fowler le llamara la atención al no poder dejar intacto un lugar público en las batallas contra los Decepticons… no tenía fuerza para defenderse…

Los otros Autobots habían hecho todo lo posible para volverlo a la normalidad… Arcee incluso hacía lo imposible para devolverle su espíritu valeroso…

Nada… la oscuridad solo era su única compañera, lo envolvía en esos brazos negros que hacían difícil despegarse de ellos…

Ya no salía de su camerino… solo en las misiones contra los Decepticons, sin dirigir un comentario… solo órdenes y estrategias.

Voltea a mirarse en un espejo viejo, grande para observar todo su físico: Cicatrices en sus brazos, piernas y…

Toca su rostro con las yemas de los dedos, trazando los rasguños que le adornaban, tan aterradores que le obligaban a utilizar todo el tiempo su máscara, ocultando por siempre su dignidad, solo en las sombras mostraba su cara… le causaba repugnancia en tan solo mirarse, se sentía patético, una protoforma débil con deseos de solo esconderse y no salir de su guarida.

Nuevamente azota su puño, sin embargo, esta vez en el espejo, quebrantándolo en tenues piezas… no quería volverse a ver, le provocaba desprecio y vulnerabilidad.

Un gemido lastimero, un grito de extenso odio… de impotencia… se sentía inútil, una carga para todos, una abominación…

Se arrodilla, tocando su cabeza en desesperación y dolor, rasguña la pared como un animal salvaje… los data pad que estaban acumulados en su escritorio los avienta con devoción… dispara con sus armas la pared, dejando solo marcas de quemaduras… no podía soportarlo, deseaba desaparecer, quería que la muerte viniera por él, no quería ya más la vida… sólo le había provocado tanto dolor… no podía más…

Se recarga en la esquina de los muros, recargando la mitad de su rostro en gesto agónico… tenues lágrimas comenzaban a surgir de sus ópticos… era depresión y fracaso al no haber podido combatir sus instintos primitivos y dejarse llevar por las caricias de esa desagradable araña psicópata.

Desactiva sus ópticos. La oscuridad nuevamente reina en sí mismo, intentando darle descanso.

**CENTRO DE MANDO - BASE AUTOBOT**

Nadie hablaba, el silencio era solo el testigo de esta riña infernal, ningún bot podía expresar sus emociones ante las circunstancias que su líder estaba atajando…

Escuchaban los gritos, disparos, rasguños… todos con una emoción quebrantada, eran sonidos que desamparaban a todos en la base, incluso el agente Fowler había dejado de regañar a los Autobots al ser testigo de esos ruidos lacerados.

Nadie podía imaginar lo que había pasado esos últimos meses su amado líder… despertando a mitad de la noche, golpeando y rasguñando la pared como una bestia encarcelada y desesperada en salir.

Lo habían visto combatir al enemigo con ferocidad… ahora era bestialidad lo que miraban en Optimus Prime. Masacraba a cada Decepticon con furia, no por defensa. Incluso había despedazado a uno de ellos con tal sadismo que parecía que estaba disfrutando su dolor.

Ratchet había intentado varias ocasiones hablar con su amigo y preguntarle que fue lo que había pasado esos días… pero lo único que recibía eran ataques de cólera del Prime, gritos de odio y órdenes que lo dejara solo y no volviera a remarcar el tema nunca más.

Al haber oído esos gritos, de ira… rencor… ramalazo, habían saltado de sorpresa y miedo. Nunca antes habían visto al Prime perder tan rápido la cordura… era muy alarmante… peligroso intentar hablar con él se había convertido. Por eso nadie casi le dirigía la palabra por el temor de ser golpeados… ese no era su líder, era una bestia que en cualquier momento perdería la razón… aunque no lo culpaban por su nueva actitud, había sido victima de la mortal Airachnid, y solo Primus y el Allspark sabían que fue de él esos trágicos días.

Arcee permanecía recargada en una pared cerca del pasillo donde dirigía a cada camerino. Observaba triste la última puerta de en medio, oscura que lo único que se podía notar era el gran símbolo de la facción adornarla.

Era el cuarto de su líder y amigo…

Una tenue lágrima de energon recorre por su metálica mejilla, sentía el dolor del Prime, el odio y desesperanza que recorría a través de él…

Era una fosa muy grande, más grande que antes…

"Optimus…" susurró en voz baja

No podía olvidar ese día… el día en que Airachnid había tenido su diversión con su líder, quebrantándolo con delicia, desapareciendo su antiguo ser y solo dejando un desdichado mecha quien solo deseaba ocultarse de los demás y desencadenar su ira lejos de miradas curiosas.

Arcee había pasado por lo mismo, después de ese trágico incidente con Tailgate, su personalidad había sufrido varios cambios que por un tiempo le fue difícil adaptarse y volver a dejarse llevar por la amistad… pero los años pasaron devolviéndole lo que era suyo: **Su felicidad**.

Esta vez era una historia distinta… Optimus era un caso diferente, de ser un archivista a líder de los Autobots había sido un cambio muy drástico para poder contener, peor al ser traicionado por quien había considerado casi como un hermano… Megatronus…

Ser testigo de varias protestas en su contra como nuevo líder; la perdida de varios compañeros y amigos entre ellos el asesinato de Elita One por parte de Airachnid… ese último le había afectado de tal grado que ya no mostraba sus emociones, solo un gesto neutro que perduró por milenios hasta ahora…

No soportando esta disputa, la femme camina a dirección del cuarto del Prime, sin embargo tenía en mente que su líder había cambiado su código de acceso para evitar la compañía de los demás… se había convertido en un mecanismo de defensa.

Mirando la enorme compuerta, la guerrera observa con detalle alguna forma de sabotear la cerradura e infiltrarse en la habitación; notando una tenue fisura que mostraba pequeños cables… quizá estos podrían abrir manualmente la puerta…

Utilizando una de sus cuchillas, la femme extiende la fisura, haciendo que los cables fueran más visibles.

Expresando una sonrisa de satisfacción, la Autobot toma con delicadeza los pequeños cables, jalándolos con fuerza y desactivando el sistema autónomo del cerrojo.

Lentamente abre la puerta, entrando cuidadosa y cerrando el trinquete al mismo tiempo, evitando llamar la atención de su amigo.

Observa a su alrededor, notando las paredes llenas de rasguños, data pads en el suelo por doquier… incluso gotas de fluido energon… Arcee temía que el Prime se hubiera hecho daño involuntariamente.

Cautelosa camina por la habitación, teniendo precaución en no tropezarse con nada, encontrando al mecha en una esquina del sitio, acurrucado como un niño asustadizo y teniendo desactivados los ópticos.

La femme se acerca a él, tratando de no despertarlo al temer que reaccionara agresivamente.

Mira las manos de Optimus, notando como el energon líquido emanaba por los golpes que había hecho en la pared; los nudillos, los cuales se le podían ver los cables despedazados casi destruidos; las puntas de los dedos al parecer se habían convertido casi en garras, pues habían tomado una forma más triangular y curvada… siguiendo con su rostro el cual viendo con detalle tenía profundas e irregulares cicatrices.

Percibiendo que era observado, Optimus abruptamente activa sus ópticos. Arcee rápidamente retrocede, sin embargo se tropieza con un data pad que estaba por ahí, causando que el Autobot se agitara más.

Al ver a la femme, el Prime emite un gruñido medio animalesco, haciendo que la guerrera se apartara de él lo más que pudiera y dándose cuenta de su error al haber entrado a la habitación.

Notando como la femme no apartaba los ópticos de su rostro, Optimus rápidamente le da la espalda, activando su máscara para ocultar su cara, sintiendo vergüenza

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el mandatario con un tono seco, retumbando el lugar y tomando por sorpresa a la visitante

Arcee estaba asustada, nunca había escuchado al Prime hablar tan fríamente.

Al no recibir una respuesta rápida, el mecha azota su puño en su escritorio con fuerza, levantando la voz con más severidad

"¡Responde, femme!" dijo ferozmente

Esta vez la Autobot estaba aterrada. Su único deseo era ver como se encontraba su líder, pero al parecer los resultados no habían hecho cambios.

Intenta hablarle, pero Optimus la interrumpe agresivamente

"Vete de mí vista" dijo sin emoción

La segunda al mando toma coraje para comunicarse

"Por favor, solo quiero…"

El Prime, quien aún estaba de espaldas, voltea abruptamente fijando sus ópticos en la femme con acritud

"¡Aléjate! ¡Déjame solo!" gritó impulsivo

Arcee salta llena de sorpresa, expresando shock al ver la mirada de su amigo: En ella evocaba odio, violencia y desesperanza

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" dijo la femme sollozando, surgiendo de ella lágrimas de desesperación y angustia

El mecha nuevamente da la espalda, ocultando entre las sombras su rostro, encorvándose en una posición derrotada y miserable, dejando que el silencio prevaleciera durante varios minutos.

La femme cautelosa se acerca a su líder, tratando de no agitarlo más de lo que ya se encontraba, sin embargo dentro de ella seguía recorriendo el temor al ser atacada en cualquier momento.

Algo la detiene, un sonido que era gimiente proveniente de… ¿Optimus? La Autobot mira como la espalda del bot se contraía, estaba ¿Llorando?

No podía creerlo, nadie durante millones de años había visto al Prime decaer emocionalmente… era una preocupación.

Acercándose poco a poco a su líder, la femme lentamente extiende su brazo, tocando el hombro de su amigo en gesto de confortación, no obstante, al hacer contacto con él, un espasmo emite su extremidad, haciendo que el Prime se apartara de ella.

Arcee aleja su mano, entendiendo que Optimus no deseaba ninguna compañía en ese momento, pero una parte de ella le decía que debía estar con él, la necesitaba…

Tomando de nuevo valor, la guerrera se pone enfrente del Prime, mirándolo con súplica. Optimus gira su cabeza, observando la pared… no quería ver a la femme, no tenía la fuerza para encararla.

La insistencia de ella y su preocupación por él se hacía evidente; tomando la barbilla del mecha, lo hace mirarla directamente en el rostro.

Desactiva sus ópticos, aun no deseando verle

"Optimus, mírame" dijo Arcee insistiendo con afecto a una protoforma en crecimiento; el bot se niega rotundamente.

La femme acaricia su máscara, motivándole en mirarle. A pesar de que cubría su rostro, el guerrero podía sentir el calor que emitía la palma de su pequeña y delicada mano.

Lentamente la careta se retracta, mostrando su rostro, repleto de cicatrices, el cual intenta ocultar de ella…

Arcee toma con ambas manos su cara, deteniéndole con su acción, juntando su frente con la de él en gesto compasivo.

Optimus no podía expresar lo que sentía al estar cerca de la Autobot; su chispa comenzaba a pulsar en agitación, despertando esa sensación que mantenía en control.

Temiendo que la bestia en su interior surgiera, el Prime abruptamente se levanta tomando desprevenida a la femme.

Mirando los pedazos destrozados del espejo que ahora se mantenían en el piso, Optimus vuelve a ponerse su máscara

"Será mejor que te vayas" dijo de pronto con un tono nervioso

Arcee se acerca a él

"Pero.." intentaba hablar

"¡He dicho que te fueras!" gritó Optimus enfurecido

Sintiendo el terror recorrer por su cuerpo, la femme se echa a correr, viendo por última vez a su líder quien expresaba un gesto completamente bestial.

Recorriendo las lágrimas por sus metálicas mejillas, la femme se aleja lo más posible del camerino, llegando a la sección central de la base, topándose con Ratchet

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" dijo el médico temiendo lo peor

Arcee baja su cabeza, expresando decepción.

Sabiendo la respuesta, Ratchet emite un suspiro. La situación se había complicado para todos, teniendo a su líder en un estado delicado, el equipo estaría en gran desventaja contra el enemigo

"Ya no sé qué hacer, Ratchet… Traté… Intenté que él tuviera confianza en mí pero solo hice que las cosas empeoraran" dijo la guerrera aun llorando desamparada

El médico abraza la femme, acariciando la cabeza de su amiga en gesto confortante, algo que muy rara vez mostraba como guiño de humildad. Entendía lo que ella estaba pasando en este tiempo de crisis, los sentimientos que sentía por el Prime habían sido tan grandes que incluso comenzaban a dudar de sí misma

"Tendremos que esperar… volverá a ser él mismo cuando esté listo" dijo el mecha tomando la barbilla de la femme, haciéndole mirar directo a los ópticos

"¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? No debe enfrentar esto sólo" reclamó la Autobot con frustración

"Lo sé, pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora" dijo Ratchet esperanzado, fijando su vista en el pasillo donde había surgido su amiga.

Un gemido lleno de dolor sucumbe el vocalizador de Arcee, expresando miseria

"Lo amo, Ratchet" dijo finalmente

"Lo sé, querida… lo sé".


	8. INFIERNO Y ESPERANZA

**NOTA DE AUTOR: LES MANDO UN CORDIAL SALUDO Y AGRADECIMIENTO POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS A MIS AMADOS LECTORES. DESPUÉS DEL PASAR DEL TIEMPO DESDE EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO LES TRAIGO UNO NUEVO. SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE ESTA HISTORIA SE VA COMPLICANDO AL PASO QUE VA AVANZANDO Y ME ESTÁ COSTANDO MUCHO TRABAJO ESCRIBIRLA, POR LO QUE LA PUBLICACIÓN DE UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO TARDARA POR UN TIEMPO (SIN OLVIDAR INSPIRACIÓN PARA CONTINUAR).**

**LOS DEJO... POR AHORA... TERCERA LLAMADA, COMENZAMOS...**

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSFORMERS PRIME<strong>

**LA AGENDA DE LA ARAÑA**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**INFIERNO Y ESPERANZA**

La noche reinó el desierto de Jasper, una oscuridad que era mucho más densa y más decadente.

La luna resplandecía la base Autobot, cubriendo su aura catártica en cada elemento donde las sombras regían, prorrumpiendo una pacífica tranquilidad… a excepción de un lugar…

Pequeños golpes rigieron el silencio dentro del Omega Uno, azotes que recalcaban emociones desamparadas e impotentes… era el Prime quien no podía tener un momento de paz a través del sueño

"Elita…" murmuraba suplicante tratando de llamar la atención de aquella persona que tanto extrañaba en intento fútil

"Elita…no…" se escuchó decir pero con desesperación y temor

El cuerpo del legendario mecha se movía con espasmos bruscos, su cabeza se tambaleaba de un lado a otro llena de agitación y dolor.

Sus ópticos que permanecían negros como el mismo abismo, presionaban en ser activados en una enfermiza parodia, despojando su descanso…

Se hacía eterno… el suplicio continuaba persistiendo en su interior… gemía miserable, lágrimas recorrían en los contornos de sus ópticos

"Elita…" dijo con lamento y devoción

_Cybertron… su hogar de origen… su mundo donde él había conocido a su gran amor… arrasado…_

_Había sido llevado a las ruinas por la maldita guerra creada por quien consideraba un hermano…_

_Una silueta, un destello color púrpura rojizo corría tajante, como si quisiera huir de algo… o alguien…_

_Una sombra… una entidad que se escurría a través de la oscuridad, seguía al destello púrpura rojizo…_

_Entonces todo se vuelve claro… era ella, su gran amor… era Elita quien corría aterrorizada quien al parecer había visto a Unicron en persona._

_Una telaraña envuelve una de sus piernas, haciéndole caer al suelo con fuerza._

_Elita miraba con furia la pegajosa sustancia que cubría su extremidad, pero eso no la detuvo en su marcha. Con una de sus cuchillas que adornaba en sus brazos corta la telaraña, logrando librarse._

_Rápidamente se pone de pie, colocándose en una posición de combate, sacando de su espalda su arma, un rifle de iones que su amado le había dado como obsequio_

"_¡Encárame!" dijo retando a la entidad_

_Varios disparos dirigidos desde la nada caen directo a sus pies, sin embargo uno de ellos logra su objetivo, haciendo tambalear a la Autobot de ramalazo._

_La ráfaga no solamente contenía un calor infernal sino también una sustancia que provocaba que sus cables se fueran fundiendo, desapareciendo y dañando circuitos internos._

_Elita contenía el suplicio que le era inculcado, debía no mostrar debilidad ante el enemigo. No obstante una nueva ráfaga de rayos la hieren directamente en su brazo, el cual sostenía su arma, provocando un dolor jamás conjeturado…_

_La femme estaba indefensa pero no temería, era la comandante de la horda de Autobots femeninos y la compañera de chispa del gran Optimus Prime… si debía morir en este sitio desolado, lo haría con honor y dignidad._

_Una risa retumba alrededor, una carcajada que mezclaba matices agudos y falaces infernales_

"_La resistencia es inservible" dijo una voz femenina_

"_Quiero verte" retó Elita One activando su otra cuchilla_

_Un golpe sorpresivo envía a la indefensa femme directo a unas ruinas; aturdiendo e hiriendo una parte de su costado izquierdo_

"_Patético" rio la entidad_

_La Autobot trata de ponerse de pie pero algo la sostiene de sus 4 extremidades. Gira su cabeza notando unos apéndices de forma arácnida que la mantenían inmovilizada indicando una cosa…_

"_Airachnid" gruñó la femme púrpura_

_La risa de la Decepticon susurró por sus audios censores, emitiendo un escalofrío sin igual_

"_Fue valiente en acercarte a este sector, querida… pero estúpido al tratar de enfrentarme" dijo la mercenaria estando enfrente de la Autobot, acariciando su rostro con sus filosos dedos_

"_No te saldrás con la tuya, monstruo" refunfuñó la comandante_

_Airachnid rasguña el rostro de su presa, provocando que su ácido derritiera la mitad de sus cables faciales, derramando energon a chorros_

"_Esto apenas comienza… no te preocupes esto no dolerá… tanto" amenazó la araña arrancando las placas abdominales con sadismo, salpicando energon como un jugoso pedazo de carne._

_Los gritos de horror y dolor de Elita One sacudieron todo Cybertron; retorciéndose como un insecto tratando de salir del agua._

_Airachnid degollaba a la femme con delicia, lamía el fluido que derramaba por sus manos, incluso se podía notar que chistaba rasgos lascivos… primoroso era el sufrimiento que le proveía a su victima_

"_Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te salvará de tu trágico destino" rio la mercenaria escupiendo ácido a gran cantidad, deshaciendo la armadura de la Autobot, arrancando sus brazos con malicia, enterrando una de sus extremidades en el vientre de la desdichada femme, sintiendo la viscosidad de cada cable destruido y fluido cayendo._

_Los ópticos de Elita One, abiertos al extremo, suplicaban a su atacante que se detuviera… que la dejara morir rápido y sin dolor, pero esto era más lo que la psicópata esperaba de su próximo trofeo, deseaba absorber cada gota de placentero tormento, obtener la esencia misma de la Autobot._

_Bajando su mano directo al puerto de la femme, la araña rasga con brutalidad la coraza de protección, desgarrando y abriendo la válvula sus paredes estrechas… _

_Elita gritaba y gritaba, una combinación de furia y extenso ramalazo, sonidos con los cuales Airachnid se embriagaba de goce._

_Mancillando el sexo de la femme con uno de sus mortíferos dedos, la femme púrpura rojizo emite un gemido… ya no de satisfacción, sino de pura atribulación. El enemigo estaba destruyéndola por dentro y nada podía hacer para detenerla_

"_Optimus…" pronunciaba el nombre de su amado, emanando de sus ópticos lágrimas de energon llenas de culpa y remordimiento_

"…_Perdóname" dijo como último suspiro, viendo como Airachnid arrancaba su chispa de su pecho y como su energon salpicaba su rostro._

_Acercando sus labios al rostro desfigurado de Elita One, la dama arácnida expresa una demoniaca sonrisa; lamiendo la boca de la Autobot como gesto de triunfo._

_Habiendo terminado la vida de Elita One, Airachnid voltea a mira a su espectador_

"_Es una belleza ¿No lo crees?" dijo riendo y al mismo tiempo cercenando la cabeza del cuerpo inerte, sosteniéndola en gesto afectivo_

"_Di hola, querida" dijo la araña carcajeando enloquecidamente_

"_Hola, Prime" dijo la cabeza expresando una sonrisa endemoniada…_

El grito de horror de Optimus Prime retumbó por toda la base… un grito que hizo que el mismo desierto cayera rendido en la oscuridad.

Cayendo de rodillas y tocando su cabeza con ambas manos, el Prime emite otro grito desgarrador, tan tétrico que hizo que los demás bots salieran de sus camerinos a averiguar la situación.

El horror fue tan sorpresivo para todos al llegar al cuarto: Su líder se estaba arrancando gran parte de su armadura, energon salpicando por las paredes, su rostro completamente lleno de rasguños, sus ópticos al punto extremo de la locura, exasperados por recuperar el sueño y su felicidad.

Sus rugidos animalescos estremecían sin cesar… Acerca una de sus espadas directamente a uno de sus ópticos… ambicionando olvidar todo… codiciando la paz consigo mismo… terminar este gran tormento… el delirio al ver grandes atrocidades mancillar su mente… los horrores que divulgaba al ver en carne propia… cuerpos mutilados, caras expresando agonía, desfiguradas cabezas empaladas, destrozadas como si hubieran estado en una sierra, apéndices regados por el piso que le hacía retroceder de temor…

Era el infierno, su propio infierno en el cual ahora era prisionero…

Arcee no queriendo ver más a su líder hacerse daño, corre hacia él

"¡No, espera!" advirtió Ratchet muy tarde

La femme cuidadosamente se aproxima a su amigo, quien se acurrucaba asustadizo en la misma esquina donde lo había encontrado horas atrás

"Aléjate… déjame solo" suplicaba el titán quien se cubría su rostro con sus brazos, temiendo en ser lastimado

"Optimus…" dijo Arcee tomando las heridas manos del mecha, enlazando sus dedos con los suyos, expresando carisma y amor

"Nadie volverá hacerte daño" decía tratando de calmarlo

"Elita…" sollozaba el Prime, sintiendo nuevamente en cuerpo propio la carnicería que la araña había causado a su amada.

Arcee solo podía mirar a su compañero con tristeza, el trauma que Airachnid le había inculcado había sido muy extremo y le estaba costando mucho trabajo en recuperarse.

No lo podía culpar, al enterarse quien había sido el responsable de la muerte de la gran femme, no pudo soportarlo más, liberando su ira… tomando las riendas…

Sin embargo sabía que desde muy profundo de su chispa, el bot que conocía y amaba aún prevalecía, luchando esta nueva batalla, pero era tanto la locura que Airachnid había sembrado en él que había provocado que una bestia a la vez temerosa y al mismo tiempo feroz se mantuviera al exterior

"Vete… ¡Déjame en paz!" rugió el Prime enfurecido, una emoción en la que la femme estaba muy familiarizada

"Estás sufriendo, Optimus… es una carga que no puedo permitir que la lleves solo" dijo tocando su rostro, haciéndole mirarle a los ópticos

"Ya no quiero luchar…" dijo el mecha con voz quebrada

Sus ópticos expresaban desolación… su espíritu libre estaba hecho pedazos… el dolor solo era presente en su mundo… el amor perdido en las tinieblas.

El soldado que alguna vez fue se había desvanecido dejando el caparazón de un bot asustadizo y lleno de rabia si le era provocado.

Los otros Autobots estaban en shock, en especial Bulkhead, quien durante mucho tiempo no había obtenido la oportunidad en ver a su líder perder la cordura…

Era algo… era algo…

No podía encontrar la palabra para describir al Prime, la situación se había salido de control y necesitaban al mandatario, su motivación y valor eran esenciales para ganar esta guerra.

Era difícil lo sabían cada uno; enfrentarse a Airachnid era la muerte total…

Arcee por fortuna no había sido llevada al punto de la locura pero si a un estado mental que era llamado por los humanos como Síndrome Post Traumático.

Para Optimus era otra historia. Nadie sabía con exactitud qué fue lo que había ocurrido durante su captura por esa psicópata y nadie quería imaginarlo. Sin embargo, en algo podían estar seguros: La Decepticon obtuvo su trofeo… No había sido la cabeza del Prime… no… había sido algo más que eso…

La araña había obtenido la esencia del mecha mediante una salvaje interfaz… un recuerdo en el que Arcee no dejaba de pensar y le perseguía día y noche… el estado en que había encontrado a Optimus ese día, le hacía revolver sus tanques de abastecimiento…

La femme no dejaba de abrazarlo, sentía como tenues gotas de energon caían a su brazo. Eran tenues lágrimas que el bot estaba presentando… emociones que durante milenios fueron retenidas, obligándolo a abandonarlas durante su liderazgo como líder Autobot y batallas contra Megatron.

Arcee sabía que todas esas acciones eran solo un disfraz, una forma de encubrir lo que evidentemente era su comandante: un ser mortal como todos los seres sensibles del universo.

Habiendo permanecido en la misma posición durante mucho tiempo, la femme cuidadosamente se levanta, tomando los brazos del Prime en gesto amistoso y con ayuda de los demás ponerlo de pie, motivándole en no temer.

Sin embargo para Optimus esa tarea le era muy difícil, pero no estaba solo, contaba con una familia quien le apoyaba

"Te ayudaremos… todos estaremos contigo hasta el fin de los días" dijo Arcee tocando el rostro del Prime en gesto afectivo

Sintiendo como el cuerpo de su líder se volvía tensar, la femme solo podía expresar simpatía; Optimus aún no estaba listo…

"Lo superaremos, te lo prometo… juntos lo haremos…".


	9. REMORDIMIENTO

**He regresado... Este capítulo es muy corto, lo siento si esperaban algo un poco más largo, pero ya casi no tengo inspiración para continuar... Ya no sé si seguir o dar por terminada esta historia... Sinceramente ya he perdido todo interés en ella... Ya no conservo el mismo sabor que al principio... He tenido varios problemas y ahora no puedo enfocarme en esto... La Universidad ha afectado mucho la mente... mi inspiración se está disolviendo... Lo siento pero me temo que esta historia ya no podrá continuar, disfruten este cap. mientras puedan porque dudo mucho que continue... hasta entonces esta historia queda en toque de queda... Lo siento.**

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSFORMERS PRIME <strong>

**LA AGENDA DE LA ARAÑA**

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**REMORDIMIENTO**

**MESES DESPUÉS…**

Megatron había regresado… sus pensamientos solo eran enfocados en su enemigo...

De alguna forma había sobrevivido la explosión del puente espacial y ahora retornaba para atormentarle… como si ya no tuviera suficiente en que preocuparse.

Primero había sido abducido por la araña maniaca y ahora esto… la peste Cybónica había contraído mediante una misión de exploración en una nave abandonada en medio del desierto Africano… un descuido que ahora estaba amenazando su vida… Unicron seguramente se estaba riendo de su desgracia.

Maldecía internamente, el dolor en su rostro marcaba sus rasgos intensamente, el virus se había propagado lentamente en su interior, acabando con sistemas internos, funciones rudimentarias… era demasiado, ya no podía soportarlo y peor al ser víctima de un nuevo síntoma:

Alucinaciones.

Su mente proyectaba acontecimientos que por largos años había deseado olvidar y más en este momento…

Ratchet continuaba monitoreándolo con preocupación, tratando de llegar a una conclusión favorable ante la situación…

Nada.

La mirada del Prime se nublaba, el suplicio había atrofiado temporalmente parte de sus ópticos, era cuestión de tiempo de que la plaga consumiera su ser y lo llevara a una muerte lenta… Muy pronto la inmolación acabaría… o eso era lo que creía.

Una risa que no quería volver a escuchar retumbó en sus censores… era **ella**, el demonio que día y noche no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Sentía cómo sus dedos recorrían su cuerpo, los rasguños que ahora cubrían su físico se volvían frescos, la pesadilla volvía a consumirle… ese día que hizo cambiar su vida por siempre.

Trataba de girar su cabeza de un lado a otro, alejar la imagen de la araña que amenazaba disipar su sanidad.

Gruñidos, tenues suplicas regían su voz; esconderse de este horror era su única ilusión… una en la cual ni siquiera podía librarse… estaba indefenso.

Las palabras de la psicópata recorrían nauseabundas en su procesador, tan venenosas y llenas de rigor retorcido… era el Diablo en persona.

Sus dedos se mueven espasmódicamente; el pasado volvía atormentarle, las caricias que la araña había inducido en su cuerpo de nuevo lo entumían en un placer involuntario… el correr de esa lengua álgida en su censor de audio le hacían estremecerse en agónico éxtasis.

No debía dejar que sus compañeros y humanos lo vieran así, tan débil y vulnerable… Debía oponer resistencia, tenía que hacerlo por su bien… Sin embargo era una pesadilla que apenas comenzaba.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó atónito, sus gritos llenos de gimes súplicas y estropees retumbaron la base; algo con lo que Ratchet trataba de encontrar alivio ante el sufrimiento de su viejo amigo en vano.

Las horas se hacían eternas, su tiempo estaba llegando a su fin y no llegaban Arcee y Bumblebee con la cura… era un ramalazo la espera y las alucinaciones que corría el riesgo de caer en la locura total.

Trataba de recordar a su gran amor. Esos momentos inolvidables que había pasado con ella cuando aún la guerra no existía en Cybertron. Los días cuando no tenía mucho trabajo en la Bóveda de Archivos en Iacon e iba en busca de la femme para pasar tiempo con ella.

No olvidaba aquella vez que la había llevado a los Jardines Hélix, los cristales que iluminaban el sitio como si fuera un edén ancestral, una utopía en la cual había deseado vivir…

La luces que cubrían a su amada en un bello resplandor angelical… su amor por ella había sido el momento más feliz de su existencia…

Ahora era un recuerdo, su bienestar… arrancado de su núcleo. La guerra había llegado, su deber como el último de los Primes había sido su condena y muerte de Elita, su descuido al haberla dejado partir a esa misión sabiendo que sería un viaje sin retorno; había sido estúpido… su orgullo y confianza… la había abandonado, su decisión había hecho trizas lo que alguna vez sería un futuro prometedor.

La culpa lo devoraba, lo soliviantaba en tomar una de sus armas y apretar el gatillo en su cabeza, rescindiendo su martirio…

Esa vez que había encontrado el cuerpo de Elita One a cercanías del Océano de Óxido, completamente irreconocible, lo había partido en dos. Había maldecido a Primus, al Consejo de Cybertron por haberlo nombrado como el nuevo Prime y a Megatron por haber iniciado esta guerra eterna.

Ese día las lágrimas no partieron de sus ópticos. Sus subordinados habían visto por primera vez a su líder caer en la derrota. Habían visto al ser detrás de la máscara… las emociones reñían una tras otra… habían visto que este ser no era frío de emociones… este era el verdadero Optimus, alguien quien había sido víctima de la crueldad que llevaba esta masacre.

Había sostenido a su amada, abrazando su carcaza no deseando decir adiós

"Elita…" dijo susurrando, un tenue hilo de energon recorría por su óptico izquierdo.

Su pesadilla más atroz al descubrir después de tantos siglos de lucha sin fin; al responsable de su asesinato.

Airachnid era la maestra de este crimen, había sido enviada por Megatron para asesinarle pero en vez de eso había obtenido otro trofeo en su colección: La muerte de la guerrera Autobot.

La ira lo cegó ese día en el bosque terrestre, ese miserable monstruo había tomado una parte de su chispa y debía pagar por eso.

Sin embargo su deseo de venganza había sido su caída, la araña lo había derrotado fácilmente, tentándolo a la lujuria y desilusión total. La impotencia al no haber resistido ante esa asesina explotaba su interior con furia recóndita.

Aún escuchaba esa voz, tan repulsiva y llena de mentiras, esos dedos filosos que recorrían por su entrepierna, acercándose lentamente a su objetivo…

Optimus rasguña por unos segundos la cama en la que estaba tendido, emitiendo desgarrados gritos, gruñidos animalescos que harían correr a cualquiera que tuviera el infortunio de toparse en su camino.

El sonido del portal terrestre abrirse rigió por completo sus audios… lo aliviaba; Arcee y Bumblebee habían tenido éxito en la misión…

El tormento acabaría… por ahora.


	10. MENSAJE PARA MIS LECTORES

Mis amados lectores, les mando un cordial saludo.

Algunos como se darán cuenta acabo de publicar el capítulo 9 de La Agenda de la Araña y si vieron el principio una nota que indicaba que iba a poner en toque de queda la historia.

Si es cierto, esta historia no la continuaré, pero no significa que la abandonaré. A lo que me refería era que pasará algo de tiempo para que vuelva a darle continuación. Solo pido que tengan un poco de paciencia ya que estos días no han sido tan fáciles, se me han ido de la mano y ahora es difícil encargarme de las dos cosas.

Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y eso me ha impulsado en no rendirme y continuar escribiendo.

Quiero disculparme si no digo mucho, soy una persona que no expresa mucho enfrente de la gente lo que siento.

Nos vemos hasta entonces en otras historias. Hasta luego.


End file.
